


Royal Heights and Untold Delights

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Advances, Sexual Humor, Sexual advances that aren't fully reciprocated, Suggestive humor, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: Logan McLure is a well-educated man who has been asked to be the Royal Tutor for Prince Roman Fortier. Upon arrival he realizes there were extra conditions to his visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts 1 through 11 are centered around Logan and Roman's relationship. Part 12 and on start to get more dark.

Roman Fortier peered out over the kingdom from his bedroom window. It was early morn and the sun had crested over the mountains to cast a soft orange glow on the buildings below. A church bell rang in the distance signaling it was almost time for his guest to arrive. “Best be off. Today should prove interesting.” He savored one last look out over the town and stepped away to prepare for the Royal Tutor.

\-------------------------------

Logan McLure was awestruck by the sight of the Fortier castle. He’d only ever seen the surrounding town and the tall spires that towered over the city. But now? Here he was, at the castle entrance, and his admiration for the structure only grew tenfold. “Such illustrious craftsmanship.” His deep brown eyes took in every detail of each window, wall, and walkway. “I think my stay here will be rather enlightening.” The sound of metal boots fast approaching forced him from his state of awe and he frowned slightly. He turned his attention away from the main structure and now looked at the four guards which stood in front of him; blocking his way.

“What business do you have here?” A tall burly guard called out to Logan, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

“I’m here by personal request of King Fortier. My name is Logan McLure, Royal Tutor, here is my invitation.” He slowly reached a hand into his black leather bag and pulled out a roll of parchment wrapped with a red ribbon. A gold wax seal bearing the Fortier crest was also pressed into the paper. He handed it over to the guard who took it with a skeptical glance at Logan.

They unrolled the summons and gave it a quick once-over before handing the parchment back. “Everything appears to be in order. Allow me to escort you to your quarters.” He did a slight bow at the waist which Logan promptly returned with his own curt nod.

The other guards stepped aside to allow passage for Logan and his temporary escort. Both men soon fell into a brisk pace as they entered the castle. The Royal Tutor made sure to commit to memory every twist, turn, and flight of stairs he took along the way. This castle was a maze, and any lesser person could easily get lost within the confines of its walls.

Another couple of minutes slipped by before they finally reached his chambers. “Here we are, M’lord. Please get acquainted with your quarters for now. The King will send for you after his affairs are in order.” The guard motioned with an open palm at the room ahead of them and then gave another quick bow before taking off back through the hall.

Logan silently watched the guard leave down the corridor and was surprised when they stopped to bow low for someone passing by them. _Must be a member of the royal family._ He wasn’t too keen on finding out if his observation was correct at this exact moment. Especially when he was too bogged down with his own personal belongings to give a proper show of respect.

Not wanting to wait and see who the mystery royal was he quickly ducked into his chambers and quietly closed the door behind him. He then turned to face the room and was once again left feeling dazzled by the pure beauty of it. Everything from the curtains to the bedcovers was ornate, decorative, and kept extremely tidy. For a small moment, Logan wondered if he really deserved such nice accommodations. However, his thoughts soon shifted to what he should prepare for his first lesson and he searched the room for a desk where he might work out a curriculum for the Prince.

Finding one hidden in the corner he stepped lively over to it and deposited his bags on the floor. Right as he sat down, and got out a piece of paper to write on, there came a set of three soft knocks upon his door. “Come in.” He called out calmly but did not lift his head from the piece of parchment in front of him. The door opened, someone wearing heeled shoes stepped in, and then the door closed again. “Does the King request my presence?” Logan thought the assumption made sense for the timing. But, when he heard the distinct click of a lock being turned his brown eyes quickly snapped up to look towards the door.

“My deepest apologies, but the King is still busy dealing with matters of his kingdom.” Roman stood next to the door with one hand behind his back and the other holding something. His attention was fixed on the key currently in his palm that he had taken from a passing guard only moments ago. “In short,” he suddenly tossed the key up and caught it in a firm grip, “I can entertain my curiosity about you first, without worry of interruptions.” He gave the Royal Tutor a sidelong glance and smirked playfully.

Who was this person? No one informed Logan that he would need to endure an invasive interrogation by some unknown party. “I beg your pardon?” He stood up from the desk and took a step towards the figure blocking his escape.

This tutor was certainly more handsome than the last one. He took a second to admire the way that Logan was dressed. He had on a black doublet with blue trim over a long-sleeved white poet shirt. Black full-length trousers adorned his legs and his shoes were obviously for a commoner but, they were at least clean and well polished. “Oh, I’m confident you’ll be begging for more than that later,” Roman teased. He then dropped the key into his jacket pocket before clasping both hands at the small of his back.

The comment caught Logan off guard and he felt his cheeks flush a little. Did this person just make a coquet remark towards him? “Excuse me sir, but I do not appreciate-”

“Sir?” Roman interrupted with a laugh. “You’re brave to address me with such informality.” He spoke the warning with a deep mocking tone. After another couple steps towards the tutor, his white and gold regal attire could be seen in all of its colorful display.

Logan’s eyes grew wide with fear as he realized his mistake. Immediately he dropped to one knee, placed his right hand on the left side of his chest and bowed his head. “Your Highness! My sincerest apologies.” His heart was now beating a mile a minute. _I’m here for less than ten minutes and already I’ve offended the Prince. I pray that my punishment is not too severe._ Sweat quickly began to bead on his forehead.

“Well, you most certainly recovered _that_ slip of the tongue in a heartbeat. Good to know you aren’t prone to foolish statements on purpose.” Roman smiled in approval and then leaned down to gently place his index finger under Logan’s chin. The tutor stiffened from the touch and swallowed hard. “Now would you please stand? Kneeling is not necessary for your position.” He coaxed Logan into tilting his head up before pulling his hand back.

“If I may, your Highness. Which position were you referring to?” Logan wished with all of his might for his heart to stop racing. It was no longer clear if the adrenaline was from fear or, possibly, from something else. Slowly he stood to his full height which was still a smidge shorter than the Prince. This, surely because of the heeled boots his Highness wore. He brought a hand up to carefully adjust his spectacles while he waited for the Prince to reply.

Roman gave a short laugh. “I was merely talking about your position as a Royal Tutor, of course. But,” Then, without warning, he stepped closer to Logan, wrapped an arm around his waist and lowered him into a dip. This gesture elicited an abrupt sound of surprise from the tutor as he clung to Roman’s jacket with both hands. “I’m happy to humor you with other _positions_ if you so desire.” A large grin pulled across Roman’s face and he looked down into Logan’s eyes; which were still filled with a mixture of fear and confusion.

“Y-your Highness, p-please! Show some restraint. I’m here as your teacher, not as your lov-” Logan didn’t get the chance to finish his statement. He had been swiftly laid out on the floor and was now being pinned beneath the Prince; who seemed all too content to straddle his hips and peer down at him like some prized catch. His heart suddenly raced anew and he swallowed nervously again. His chest rose and fell in time with the heavy breathing he could no longer hold back. “Y-your H-highness…” Words just weren’t his forte this morning.

Roman had leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart. He then spoke softly while tracing a finger along Logan’s jaw. “I know you intended to come here only as a tutor. But, I would ask that you consider alternative options as well. I mean, you are such a fine catch and it would be a shame if my father caught word of you calling me sir.” His eyes flashed as if to challenge the tutor into fighting back.

Logan felt his heart seize at the implications behind this love-struck Prince’s words. With that one phrase, he was now indebted to this pompous royal for who knows how long. His eyes fell closed and he made a sound of frustrated defeat. “If his Highness truly wishes for me to keep myself available then so be it. You seem to have me locked in a stalemate.”

Knowing that he had won this round Roman let out a sound of victory. “Wonderful!” He leaned back and got to his feet, then he offered a hand to the tutor. “Come, I’ll introduce you to my father.”

Logan opened his eyes and stared at the outstretched hand for a moment. He chose not to accept it and instead went with pushing himself up. “If meeting his Majesty will allow me a break from whatever advances you intend to throw at me then, by all means, lead the way, your Highness.” The hint of a smirk sat on his lips as he bowed at the waist and waited for Prince Roman to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince felt a bit sad that his offer to help Logan up had been dismissed. Still, he understood that the tutor was a strong individual who had worked hard to get here on his own. There was no reason for him to take the thing to heart. Instead, he gave a joyous laugh and moved back towards the exit. The key was retrieved from his jacket and he used it to open the door after unlocking it. He then stepped to the side and motioned for Logan to leave first.

Mr. McLure rose from his bow and then blinked a few times in confusion. “Your Highness, though I appreciate the gesture, it is not proper for someone of my standing to leave first. Why you insist on throwing away basic etiquette when I’m involved is beyond me.” Logan adjusted his glasses once more and then straightened his posture while clasping both hands at the small of his back. “Who knows, next you’ll be trying to have me call you by informal titles or something of the like.” He noticed how Roman’s smile turned playful again and it made him feel that sense of nervousness from before.

“I would be lying if I didn’t say how delightful it was to see your shocked expression at the knowledge of who I am.” Roman continued to smirk all while stepping out into the hall. “Come now, my dashing tutor. We shouldn’t keep father waiting.”

Logan blinked again and then pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. _What am I getting myself into?_ His thoughts wandered for a second and then he composed himself. “At least I won’t need to deal with coquet remarks from his Majesty.” He stepped out into the hall and was met with a bemused grin from the Prince. This, for some reason, made him feel concerned. “And what exactly is _that_ look for, your Highness?” He raised a skeptical brow at the person who was _supposed_ to be his student.

“If you think the King is any different from me, then you’re in for a rude awakening, my dear.” Roman chuckled softly to himself and turned away from Logan. “You’re a well-educated individual. Where else do you think I learned my mannerisms?” His hands were now clasped at his back once more, and he started to take long strides down the hall. Each step was accented with a resonate click from his heeled boots.

 _Oh..oh dear…_ Logan’s heart sank a little. Perhaps meeting the King would not grant the reprieve he had originally counted on. Either way, he was in no position to refuse the generous hospitality given to him or the offer of meeting with his Majesty. For a brief moment, a displeased expression flashed across his face but, he shook it off and ran to catch up with the Prince; who was already halfway down the hall.

The two walked together in silence, aside from the incessant heel clicks, which Logan found mildly annoying but, it was better than the alternative option. He’d had enough casual conversation with the Prince to last him a while. Though, it seemed his Highness was still playing some kind of game with him even in silence. Despite Logan’s title placing him higher than a simple commoner, he still had the practice of keeping his eyes slightly downcast ingrained in him. So, if you can imagine, while the two walked, Roman would throw a glance over his shoulder or spin around and walk backwards in an attempt to catch Logan’s eye. The whole display was certainly testing the tutor’s patience. He was about to formally ask Prince Roman to cease when they arrived at the throne room.

The large wooden doors were already open so there was no need to knock. Up to this point, Logan had followed closely on the Prince’s heels. Now though, as he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of the magnificent throne room before him, he couldn’t help but stop and stare. Polished white marble floors stretched from the entryway all the way past the thrones. White walls were decorated with pastel colored murals depicting battles, coronations, and parties. Each window was set with gold trim around the edges. Towards the back of the room was a pair of exquisite thrones. Their cushions were a deep red and the frame appeared to be made of solid gold.

It was all so beautiful that Logan once again found himself lost taking in every detail. He began to absentmindedly walk forward, paying no heed to the multiple sets of eyes watching him. Soon, one of the murals had caught his attention and he stepped over to give it a closer inspection.

What Logan didn’t know was that King Fortier had quietly moved from his throne and now stood just behind the tutor in a curious silence. His calm yet confident gaze immediately held a deep admiration for the young lad. The sound of muffled giggling from Roman made the King cast him a gentle warning glance, signaling for him to be quiet.

Logan suddenly sensed the presence of someone near him and slowly turned from the mural. He only caught a glimpse of the King’s attire before he stumbled back a step and dropped into a kneeling position. His eyes grew frightfully wide with surprise and he felt his heart rate spike. “Your Majesty! My apologies, I did not realize you were there. Please forgive me.”

King Fortier smiled and gave a rich hearty laugh. “My dear boy. There is no need to grovel. You are our esteemed guest, not a lowly servant.” He stepped forward and leaned down to place a firm hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Please, stand! Let me get a good look at you.”

His Majesty’s words helped Logan feel a little calmer but, he still had this sense of hesitation about how casual and friendly the King was. “Yes, your Majesty.” He rose to his full height and pushed the glasses he wore further up his nose. They had fallen down in his haste to kneel for the King. His eyes stayed downcast despite the reassurance that the display was unnecessary. What made things harder though was that the hand on his shoulder had moved to grab his jaw. He flinched from the contact but did not dare move otherwise.

King Fortier proceeded to turn Logan’s head to the left and then to the right as he scrutinized the young man’s features. Then, with another laugh, he let go and patted the tutor gently on his chest. He looked over his shoulder at Roman, who was still trying to stifle a laugh, failing miserably mind you, and called out to him. “You were certainly correct about how handsome he is. A fine catch indeed!” The King then strode back to his throne and sat down. “I am so delighted that you accepted my invitation, Mr. McLure. Finding a proper suitor has been a rather daunting task.” The sarcastic glare he threw his son at that moment spoke volumes about their relationship.

Logan was frozen in place. _This had all been a trap from the start!_ He felt foolish now. How had he been so naive! To think, him as a royal tutor? What a joke. It should have been clear as day. At that moment something must have shown on his face because the Prince was now sprinting towards him, brows furrowed with concern. Logan felt overwhelmed with this information. His body had started to shake and his knees buckled. But, before he could hit the floor, a strong pair of hands caught him and lifted him back up.

“Woah there. A little weak in the knees are we?” Roman was holding Logan steady with one arm looped under his and the other hand placed firmly on his chest. “I didn’t think you’d be _falling_ for me this quickly.” The Prince giggled and smiled fondly at the tutor.

Logan was thankful for the assistance but, a part of him wished he had been allowed to just crumple on the ground. This whole thing was a bit hard to stomach and he wondered if it would be better for him to leave and…and…why was the feeling of the Prince’s hand upon his chest making his heart flutter?

_Oh dear…_


	3. Chapter 3

Was he actually becoming attracted to the Prince? This…this would not do. Logan wondered if his Highness could feel his heartbeat, more accurately, he hoped that the Prince wasn’t able to but, that was just wishful thinking.

Roman _could_ feel the quickened pulse beneath his palm, and he wanted to inquire about it but, the distressed state of the young tutor was a more pressing matter. “If I might help clear the air. You will still be my Royal Tutor, Mr. McLure. Please do not despair.”

“Yes, I would not be so rude as to invite you under false pretenses.” The King chimed in seeing now that his earlier statement had caused the young man to dismay. “Let’s just say that my son has a more, sophisticated taste, when it comes to prospective lovers.” He threw another sarcastic glare at the Prince who only scoffed in response. “He prefers individuals of your caliber; Intellectual, calm, respectful.”

Logan finally caught his breath. It was comforting to know that this wasn’t going to be for naught. Though, he still felt unsure about the love-struck Prince. Teaching him would certainly prove an interesting task if he also had to put up with a constant assault of flirtatious remarks.

Mr. McLure now became seemingly aware that his Highness had yet to remove his hand from the tutor’s chest. So, with a sigh, he gently pried himself free from the Prince’s grasp. He then straightened his doublet and adjusted his glasses before making a teasing remark towards Roman. “So, his Highness actually has an interest in something aside from my outward appearance? This is a momentous occasion indeed!” The King let out a loud ‘hah!’ which was only further reassurance that Logan was free to throw around his own form of banter.

Roman’s lips fell quickly into a frown, the remark stung a little and his father’s outburst didn’t help in the slightest. “You honestly thought I only cared for how you look? I guess that’s a fair assumption given that we’ve had little conversation up till now.” Right then his gaze softened and he attempted to hug the tutor.

Logan saw the physical contact coming and swiftly dodged it, causing the Prince to stumble forward and almost fall over. He then stepped closer to the throne, ignoring the frustrated noises from Roman, and formally addressed the King. “Your Majesty. Might we have a moment to talk in private? I would like to discuss the curriculum I have planned.”

King Fortier pondered on the question for a brief second before waving his hand dismissively at the Prince. “Son, please go wait in the corridor. This won’t take us long.”

The Prince acknowledged the King’s request with a curt bow. “As you wish, father.” He casted one last smirk towards Logan before stepping out into the hall and closing the doors behind him.

When the tutor knew that he and the King were alone he let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, your Majesty.” He bowed low at the waist and crossed one arm over his chest. Then, he lifted up and spoke quickly. “I did have some study subjects already set for his Highness but, I would like to have your input on any specific topics you wish him to focus on. Does anything in particular come to mind?”

The King fixed Logan with a curious expression, his fingers fidgeting with the short brown hairs in his beard. “Hmm, yes, one does come to mind but, I must ask _you_ a question first. How are your skills with a sword?”

The question caught Logan off guard and he had a surge of emotions wash over him. “My skills with a sword, your Majesty? Well, truth be told, I have trained with master swordsmen. I also take it upon myself to practice at least six or eight hours a week. In short, I am decently skilled with a blade. Pardon me for asking but, does his Highness not have a proper teacher in this regard?” He was elated with the thought of teaching swordsmanship but, he did not wish to step on any toes if there was already a sufficient instructor.

At Logan’s question of a teacher the King suddenly scoffed again. “Oh, he’s gone through more instructors than I’d like to admit to. The issue comes with his arrogance and stubbornness in accepting defeat. I was hoping that a teacher as multifaceted as yourself might break him of his awful habits. Also, if the sessions prove fruitful, I may ask to train with you as well. I don’t believe you need extra motivation though. Aside from that, please proceed to educate him in any, and every, subject you find my son to be lacking adequate knowledge. I can tell you have a strong desire to teach so go with my blessing.” King Fortier waved dismissively again but, before Logan could turn to leave, he called out. “Oh, and one last thing, about the sword training, don’t go easy on him.” A coy grin curled the King’s lips and he let out yet another hearty laugh.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Logan smiled and bowed again. “Thank you for your time, I shall be on my way. Please, let me know if you require anything else of myself or of my lessons.” He turned from the King and strode swiftly out of the throne room.

Out in the hall, Roman had been waiting impatiently for the tutor to emerge so that he might…well…corner the young man. No sooner had Logan walked out into the corridor than the Prince was already upon him.

“Your Highness, please! N-not this ag-” The tutor immediately found himself backed against a wall, heart racing, eyes wide as he tried to not look directly into the hungering gaze of Roman. So desperately did he want to say something but, the words would not come. The Prince had wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him close, and was now using their free hand to hold his chin. Were they sparring he’d have no issue fending off this abrupt sexual advance. However, since they were not, Logan was involuntarily trapped until his Highness allowed him leave. Though, to be perfectly honest, he still felt unsure about why the Prince’s touch made his pulse quicken. It wasn’t fear, no, perhaps…perhaps this is what someone feels when… He risked a brief glance at Roman’s eyes and it caused him to draw in a small gasp.

Roman smirked playfully and leaned in next to Logan’s ear before speaking softly. “I did warn you that you’d be begging for more than just my pardon later.” Then, with a slow motion, he moved his head so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. The way he was holding Logan’s chin forced him to look the Prince in the eyes. Roman was searching for any ounce of fear but, all he found was a timid curiosity behind the tutor’s gaze. In the next moment, the remaining distance between them was closed as the Prince placed a slow passionate kiss on Logan’s lips.

At first, the tutor was surprised, he drew in a deep breath of air through his nose and made a muffled ‘mrmph!’ sound beneath the kiss. But, soon his eyes fell closed and he quickly melted in the Prince’s arms. His heart was now all aflutter with this odd emotion he could not quite put a name to.

When the two finally broke apart Roman was wearing a satisfied grin while Logan? The tutor had not expected that his ability to think properly would be so easily disrupted. However, it was, and now he couldn’t help but stare at the Prince with a confused expression and a deep blush on his face.

“Well, glad to know I wasn’t the only one to enjoy that.” Roman lightly brushed Logan’s cheek with the hand he had been using to hold his chin. “I do look forward to sharing more moments like this with you, Professor.” He gave a quick wink before letting go of Logan’s waist and turning to leave. “I’ll be in my chambers, come find me when you wish to start my lessons, till then, take care.”

Logan had no time to compose himself before the Prince was already gone down the corridor. He leaned heavily against the wall for support, hand on his chest as his breath came in short gasps. All he could do was watch with a curious stare as his Highness left him in a confused and flustered silence.

_I look forward to more of these moments as well, my Prince._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part took me a bit to write. I was going to include the fight scene in this part but thought I would give another fluffy moment before things got a little more serious. I hope you all enjoy this part!
> 
> Here is a link to the song that’s used in this part. I make no claims to the lyrics.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFQSp_9UH1o

After he had composed himself, the tutor saw fit to return to his quarters and work on a training schedule for his Highness. The hours slipped by while he worked fervently. Every now and then he would take a small break to either read one of his favorite books, practice martial arts, or softly sing to himself.

It was when Mr. McLure started singing that the Prince came within earshot. The tutor’s door had been left ajar and his melodic voice carried down the hall. Roman was immediately entranced by his singing. He wanted to move closer but, his heeled boots would surely draw too much attention. Perhaps he could tiptoe up to the door? He’d never done such a thing before but, desperate times called for desperate measures. So, with a careful movement, he brought his heels off the ground and began closing in on the tutor’s room.

His boots were mostly quiet as he drew near but, his balance was atrocious. At one point he almost falls over and is only saved by throwing all of his weight against a nearby wall. One of his heels clacks on the floor and he sucks in a breath. The singing stops and Roman is now frozen in place. His pulse quickened for a moment as he waited to either be caught or…

A couple of drawn-out seconds go by before Logan picks up singing again. Roman let out a slow controlled breath and just stood quietly outside, content to listen in on the Scottish war ballad.

“I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go

When the King’s son came along  
He called us all together  
Saying, brave heilan men  
Will you fight for my father  
I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go

I’ve a buckle on my belt  
A sword in my scabbard  
A red coat on my back  
And a shilling in my pocket  
I will go I will go

I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go

When they put us all on board  
The lassies were singing  
But the tears came to their eyes  
When the bells started ringing  
I will go, I will go

When we landed on the shore  
And saw the foreign heather  
We knew that some would fall  
And would stay there forever  
I will go, I will go

I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go”

It was at this point in the song that Logan’s tone grew somber. The verse came much slower than the rest. Roman could hear in the tutor’s voice that this part struck a chord with him and the Prince’s heart ached.

“When we came back to the glen  
The winter was turning  
Our goods lay in the snow  
And our houses were burning  
I will goooo  
I will goooo

I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go  
When the fighting is over  
To the land of McLeod  
That I left to be a soldier  
I will go, I will go”

After the song finished there was a long silence, and then… “Your Highness, though I appreciate your interest to hear me sing, it is not polite to eavesdrop.” The tutor’s tone was calm and unamused.

Roman’s eyes grew wide with shock and his mouth fell open. _How did he know I was here?_ For a second he was too nervous to move. Then, as Logan called out a second time, “if you are trying to trick me, it won’t work. Now, please, come in.” Roman had no choice but to comply. The Prince said nothing as he stepped slowly into the room, though his heels still clicked loudly despite his best effort to muffle them. He now looked upon the tutor with a sense of growing fascination.

“If you are curious about how I knew you were in the hall I will tell you, though, it really isn’t a mystery.” Logan was sitting in a chair at the corner of the room with a book in hand. His attention was on the weather-worn pages in front of him and he hadn’t even bothered to look up at the Prince.

“That certainly surprised me but, there is something else I would rather have answered.” Roman kept his dark brown eyes trained on the tutor as he watched for a reaction. “That verse you sang. The one about burning houses, did something happen? I couldn’t help but notice how sad you seemed, singing that part.”

Logan looked up from his novel and smirked. “Ah, a very astute observation, your Highness. Also, rather compassionate of you to ask.” The book in his hand suddenly closed with a quiet snap and he pushed himself up from his chair. “I assume your question is a roundabout way of asking whether my house or town burned down? To put it plainly, that song was written in such a way so that it starts happy, has a single sad verse, and then becomes cheery again. My home was never attacked and is still standing to this day. I was merely adding emotional context to the song to set the mood of the story it tells, nothing more.” He stepped past the Prince and knelt down to open a long thin wooden box. Inside was a one-handed basket hilt sword sheathed in a blue leather scabbard. “I plan to go more in depth about music on some other day. However, for this afternoon, I will be your sparring partner.”

Roman couldn’t contain his laughter. “You’re going to spar with me? Oh, I think someone is in for-”

“Your overconfidence is a weak point that his Majesty wished me to break you of,” Logan interjected, keeping his calm tone from before.

“My father thinks I’m overconfident?” The Prince didn’t know how to take this news. His brilliant smile dropped into a dejected frown for less than a second. “Surely this is some kind of joke?”

With a sigh, the tutor pulled his sword from the box and stood. “I can assure you, your Highness, this is not a joking matter. But, I would personally like to assess your skills for myself. Only then can I see whether his Majesty’s words were true or not.” He motioned towards the open door with an outstretched arm. “Now, let us be off, your Highness will need to lead the way since I have yet to wander about the castle.”

A large grin formed on Roman’s lips and he took a confident step towards the tutor. “How I would love for you to assess my skills in more personal affairs, Professor.” His voice became softer than velvet as he teased Logan.

“…” The tutor was at a loss for words as he closed his eyes and used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Well, I have already assessed your obnoxious inability to show restraint in regards to sexual advances. That is- ah AHhh! Your Highness!” His calm tone suddenly gave way to alarm.

Roman had invaded the tutor’s personal space, again. He’d quickly looped his right arm around Logan’s waist and lowered him into another dip. “I can certainly entertain a different form of _restraint_ , Professor. All you have to do, is ask nicely.” His left hand wrapped around the tutor’s wrist and gently moved to pin it behind his back.

Logan had been forced to drop his sword, opting to use both hands in a pathetic attempt to cling onto the Prince’s jacket. The blade and scabbard clattered loudly as they hit the floor. When one of his arms was pulled away, and pinned behind his back, he felt his heart flutter with that strange emotion again. His breathing became slightly erratic but, there was no fear or confusion in his eyes this time.

The Prince admired how pronounced Logan’s chest had become from his captured arm. “I know I’ve said this before but, you are such a fine catch. Can you honestly blame me for wanting more of you with each encounter?” He wore his usual brilliant smile while he waited for a reply. When none came he leaned in as if to kiss the tutor and paused just short of their lips touching. His eyes searched Logan’s as he asked, “May I?”

 _What is this sense of longing? It’s as if my body can’t help but enjoy this even when my mind is unable to process the feeling. Is this what it’s like to be in love with someone?_ His thoughts wandered for a second before the tutor gave a timid nod in a silent act of saying ‘yes’. Their lips instantly came together in a passionate kiss and Logan felt his heart soar. His eyes slowly slipped close and all of the tension from before gradually melted away. The hand he was using to hold onto Roman reflexively gripped tighter.

The Prince felt his heart flutter as Logan melted in his arms. He could tell that with each engagement between them, the tutor was becoming more and more enamored with him. Knowing that he was slowly winning over Logan’s heart made him feel simply elated. And so, with a gentle motion, he brought the tutor up out of the dip and released the hold he had on his arm. The two stayed locked in a kiss even after there was nothing preventing Logan from pulling away. It wasn’t until Roman gave a deep throaty chuckle beneath the kiss that the tutor even realized he was free to break off.

Logan stumbled back a step and placed a hand over his mouth. The kiss had left him breathless and lightheaded with a sense of euphoria he’d never experienced before now. His eyes reflected the weight of understanding that had just been dropped on him. He had turned his gaze down to the floor but risked a quick glance at the Prince. He was met with a pair of twinkling brown eyes and an expectant smirk. The hand over his mouth slowly moved away. “It would seem his Highness knows something I do not. And to say that troubles me would be an understatement.” His tone had become calm once more.

“Though you may be well versed in academics, Professor, I can tell that pleasures of the heart still confound you.” Roman didn’t even give Logan a chance to reply before smiling wide and stepping out into the hall. “Shall we be off to the training room, then?” He called with mild skepticism from over his shoulder.

Being read so easily was a bit unsettling for the tutor. Yet, his pounding heart and confused thoughts only further proved the Prince’s point. However, Roman’s flippant tone was more than enough to snap Logan from his euphoric state and securely plant him back in reality. “The moment passes and like that your Highness is right back to being overconfident.” With a sigh he closed his eyes for a second and shook his head then, he opened them and bent down to retrieve his fallen sword. “Yes, let us away to the training room.” He stepped into the corridor and gave Roman a small gesture indicating that he was ready.

The Prince started taking long strides down the hall, his heels clicking loudly from the exaggerated movement. Both men walked together somewhat quietly for a short while. Then, Roman spun on his heels, still moving backward toward their destination, and fixed Logan with a mocking smile. “I think it’s quaint that you intend to spar with me. Though, don’t be too disappointed when..” He couldn’t finish the thought. A wave of nervousness suddenly washed over him and silenced his tongue.

The tutor had straightened his posture and was now glaring at the Prince, his dwindling patience clear behind his soft brown eyes. “I think it is you, your Highness, who should steel thyself against disappointment.” Now it was Logan’s turn to express confidence. Because, he knew something that the Prince did not.

Today was the day Roman would learn humility.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the walk to the sparring room was done in frigid silence. Logan had successfully quieted the Prince for once. He never intended to scare his Highness but, his patience was certainly wearing thin with the royal. It suddenly seemed like the tension between them had grown to a palpable level. _Perhaps I should apologize?_ The tutor considered the idea for a long while before finally speaking up. “Your Highness, I do apologize if my comment earlier was too brash. It wasn’t my intention and…” He trailed off when they arrived at their destination.

The Prince stopped within the doorway and whirled around to face Logan. The tutor had chosen to turn his gaze back down to the ground so he couldn’t see the expression on Roman’s face. “I did not, by any means, need an apology, Professor.” His tone was sincere and caring. “I obviously hit a sore spot with what I said and you merely responded in kind. In no capacity am I upset, so please, do not worry thyself.” He stepped closer to the tutor and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Afterward, he turned back towards the sparring room and passed through the entrance.

Logan had not expected the small show of affection. It was the most gentle, and least intrusive, action the Prince had yet to show him. He was relieved that his retort hadn’t actually caused any ill feelings between them, despite his earlier doubts. Though, he really did need to set aside some private time to work through these complex emotions. Being so blindsided by the sexual or even simple romantic gestures his Highness kept giving him was effectively whittling away a barrier he had established long ago. Leave it to a flirtatious Prince to be the only one that successfully breaks down his metaphorical wall. For now, he’d relish the thought, but later, when he was alone, that’s when he could safely pick apart and analyze these feelings that swelled inside him.

With a thoughtful hum the tutor stepped into the sparring room. The space was beautiful, ornate, and seemed so eerily devoid of any scars. That last part caught Logan’s interest and left him feeling a bit concerned. The hall was rectangular, set in a typical fashion for fencing. A long thin pristine white rug stretched almost from end to end and perfectly split the room down the center. Underneath the rug were thick sections of burgundy colored padding that formed a small square in the middle of the room. On the far wall was a weapon rack filled with all sorts of swords, maces, battle axes, and spears. Each one appeared to be in a very lightly used state which only confirmed Logan’s suspicions.

Roman had chosen a blunted one-handed broadsword from the assortment of weapons. He idly tested the weight in his hand and made a few slow slashes at the air. When he turned from the rack a confused expression spread over his features. “Aren’t you going to arm yourself, Professor?”

The tutor was calmly standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his breathing slow and drawn out. “No, I don’t need to,” came his short reply. The gilded silver sword he’d brought was resting against a sidewall, far from his reach.

Roman scoffed, “you don’t really expect me to spar while you’re unarmed do you?” Skepticism rang clear in his voice. _What could he possibly be thinking? Surely this was some kind of jest, or perhaps…_ He shook his head in hopes of banishing the outrageous thoughts that came to mind.

“Yes, actually, I do. You see, your Highness, the overconfidence you have is rather unseemly. It does not become a Prince to blatantly disregard the notion that other people possess combat skills above your own. In short, I know without a shadow of a doubt, you will not land a single hit on me.” Logan settled into a more relaxed posture as he continued to focus mostly on his breathing. He then let go of any pent up tension in his body.

While the tutor prepared himself, the Prince raised a curious brow and deliberated on what to do. By no means did he want to harm Logan but, he also couldn’t let the challenge go unanswered. So, as a compromise, he would take it easy on the handsome man before him. Maybe a light strike on the arm would sway the tutor to reconsider his choice of going weaponless? Something gentle, he’d hate to see the man sporting any bruises. He stepped over to stand directly across from Logan, about two sword lengths apart. His dark brown eyes swept over the tutor’s posture and a confident smirk crawled its way back onto his face. “Shall we begin, Professor?”

Logan allowed one more long breath to fill his lungs to capacity and steadily let it out. As the air escaped, his soft brown eyes opened slowly. “Yes, let us begin. If there is one thing I wish for your Highness to learn today, it is this.” Logan snapped his attention up to look Roman dead in the eyes. Then, a wide confident grin pulled across his lips and he continued. “Before this moment, I was letting you be in control.” With that, his entire demeanor changed.

Eye contact was important. It signified being seen as an equal. Needless to say, Roman’s fortitude wavered, if only slightly, under the tutor’s fiery gaze. “You were letting me have control, really? Well, then, guess you’ll simply have to prove it to me,” he teased and then dashed forward aiming to tap Logan’s left arm.

The tutor could tell the attack was sloppy from the start and easily sidestepped it. His position had shifted as the Prince flew past. He now stood back to back with Roman and decided to absentmindedly inspect his nails. “How disappointing. I knew your technique was going to be lacking, but I never expected it to be downright laughable.”

Surely Roman’s attack couldn’t have been that easy to read? Yet, Logan had dodged it with little effort. Hearing a voice directly behind him he spun around and tried again to land a hit on the tutor’s right arm this time. Another skillful dodge. Perhaps he should try a little harder? Logan had moved off to the side and was giving him a coy smirk. “So you get a couple lucky dodges and now you think you’ve won or something?” He raised his sword high over his head and made ready to strike again.

The tutor frowned at the Prince and sighed. “I would ask you to reconsider this stance, your Highness. This isn’t going to end well if you try to follow through on that attack.” The warning was laced with the faintest hint of a challenge.

Roman hesitated only for a second at Logan’s words but, ultimately went ahead with his attack. He lept forward and swiped the sword in a heavy downstroke.

What happened next would have left even the most skilled warrior scrambling to pick their jaw off the ground. As the Prince brought his sword down he had not taken into account how his momentum could be used against him.

As such, Logan’s eyes narrowed and he quickly seized the opportunity to step close to Roman. Then, he swiftly countered the attack by wrapping a hand around the Prince’s sword wrist, twisted it down, ducked under the same arm and finally pinned the captured wrist behind his back.

This movement forced Roman to yelp and drop his sword, which landed with a soft thump on the rug. When he tried to free his wrist he suddenly felt himself slammed backward onto the padded floor with such ferocity that the wind was knocked out of him. He saw stars for a brief moment and his thoughts grew a bit fuzzy. The Prince blinked his eyes a few times, trying to dispel the dizziness. Then, he stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to process what just happened. With another couple blinks he started to push himself up but, was immediately shoved back down by the tutor’s hand on his chest. He grunted from the rough impact of his back and head hitting the ground. Logan was now sitting on him, one knee on either side of his waist, keeping him pinned to the floor.

“I did warn you, that stance was awful,” Logan said with a snarky tone. He felt the Prince shift a little beneath him and smirked playfully. With a quick motion he snatched up both of Roman’s wrists and held them above his head with one hand. “It would appear I’ve caught a Prince.” His statement was an obvious jab at their first encounter. “Must be quite odd for you, a royal, laying like this on the floor.”

Roman had been cut at his foundation. Not only had he lost the sparring match, he’d also lost his fortitude. “It would seem you have me at a stalemate, Professor.” He rattled off the response with sarcasm, but his eyes lost all of their usual fire when he said that. “Though, if I’m honest, I don’t really mind the view.” It was a filthy lie, up till now he’d been the one with confidence in his advances. The grip on his wrists was firm but not harsh, though it was still stronger than him. A King emanates strength, resolve, they are a rock in the most simple of terms; unmoving and reliable. The Prince could tell he was nothing of the type, and it struck him to the core.

The change in Roman’s tone tugged at the tutor’s heart. He could almost see the negativity welling up inside this man and it physically pained him. “Your Highness?” The playful smirk was gone, in its place was a soft caring smile. A warm reassurance now filled his voice. “Please do not see this defeat as you failing your father, your kingdom, or yourself. Losing one fight shouldn’t be seen as losing the war. My depth of knowledge does not, in any way, lessen the value of your personal strength and compassion for others. If you are willing to put your trust in me and my lessons, then I can assure you that you will become a great, wise, and noble King.” Determination burned behind his brown eyes and he moved off of Roman, releasing his wrists and offered him an outstretched hand.

Those words hit home and The Prince felt a small flutter in his chest. The fear and insecurities that plagued him quietly died off into nothing more than white noise. Now, as he looked upon the man standing next to him, he couldn’t help to realize how blind he’d been. This tutor was nothing like the rest; he was kind, intelligent, and supportive. Roman blushed in embarrassment at the memories of how he’d practically forced himself upon Logan, multiple times. Such a disappointing display. If he was to deserve this gorgeous outstanding gentleman, then he would need to shape up and let his sense of pride have a rest. “Thank you, Professor. Your words are inspiring through and through.” He graciously accepted the outstretched hand and let Logan pull him to his feet.

“Ready to try again, your Highness?” Logan smiled fondly at the Prince.

“I’m always up for a dance. Show me what you’ve got, Professor.” A wicked grin flashed over Roman’s face and his eyes shone with a rekindled fire.


	6. Chapter 6

The two young men carried on with their sparring for another hour or so before a silent guest intruded upon their session.

Logan’s back was facing the door and he hadn’t the faintest idea who just entered. Besides, he was too focused on dodging Roman’s attacks at that moment to care if they had spectators. There was an abrupt yelp of surprise, followed closely by a loud slam, as Roman was thrown to the ground and pinned for a fourth time. “Am I still going too fast for you, your Highness?” Enough time had passed, and plenty of exchanges had happened between the two, that the tutor was now openly teasing the Prince.

Roman rolled his eyes as he looked up at Logan. His mouth opened as if to speak then quickly shut again. Something behind the tutor had caught his attention causing an iniquitous grin to spread across his lips. “Why hello there, father!” A melodic tone filled his voice as he called out.

At first, Logan was confused why Roman started to grin so evilly. Then, as the word ‘father’ filled his ears he felt his heart jump into his throat. Immediately, he lept off the Prince, releasing him from the pin, and spun around. He lowered into a bow so quickly that stone would have split from the shear force of the action. “Your Majesty!”

King Aspen Fortier’s deep chuckle reverberated off the stone walls. “Ah, it’s good to see you two wasted no time with starting combat training!” Approval rang in his voice, though he casted a bemused grin at his son, who was still laying on the ground. “Based on what I saw, you are a force to be reckoned with, Professor! Twas quite the fascinating display.” The King stepped close to Logan, gripped his shoulder, and then gave it a slight shake. He peered down at him and chuckled once more. “Would you do me the honor of a match? Just one, then we all go for supper?”

Roman was instantly concerned for Logan’s safety. In a very unregal display he scrambled to his feet and strode over to his father. Every fiber of him was ready to protest against them sparring. A soft reassuring glance from Aspen let him know that things would be fine. He let himself relax and held his tongue. Surely the tutor wasn’t better than father? He pondered in silence.

 _Was he being serious? The King had requested to have one sparring match with him? It was only his first day!_ A look of surprise flashed across Logan’s face, if only for a second, before it settled back into a more relaxed expression. He then bowed again. “But of course, your Majesty. I would be delighted to.” As he turned around to grab a sword from the weapon rack, he heard the King clear his throat and paused mid step.

“Won’t you use your personal sword, Professor?” Aspen was looking in admiration at the gilded basket hilt sword as it rested off to the side. He knew the weapon of a master when he saw one. “I think you’ll find me a worthy opponent.”

“Spoken with the eloquence of a true King. Your Highness, you could learn a few things from his Majesty.” Logan reversed his course and retrieved the silver sword. With a quick natural movement he unsheathed the blade and hardly a sound was made as it came out. The scabbard was left by the wall as he stepped back towards the center of the room.

As the tutor got into a combat stance Roman took note of how different Logan appeared. He was more grounded, less relaxed, but not overly tense. It looked like he was ready to react on reflex. A small twinge of doubt crept its way into the Prince’s mind as he realized the King might lose. His eyes shifted to look at his father, while he moved to the middle of the room. With his gold basket hilt sword at the ready the King’s stance seemed more elegant with a hint of power behind it. Much different from Logan’s but, certainly not a bad match by any means.

However, there was something off about the way the tutor held their sword. “Professor, you fight left handed? Must say, it’s been a while since I last sparred with _les gauchers._ ” Aspen spoke with a formal tone just barely masking his burning curiosity.

“Indeed I am, your Majesty. I apologize in advance if this tips the scales a bit. Now, are we doing a three point duel?” The tutor kept his gaze trained on King Fortier. Using live steel would require an extra level of focus. One mistake could very well cost them their lives.

“Three points sounds adequate.” The King gave a respectful nod at Logan. “I’m ready to begin when you are, Professor.” He smiled wide and brought his sword up to do a traditional salute.

Logan raised his sword in a salute as well and then lowered it again. His soft brown eyes quickly swept over the King’s stance and he started planning his defense. 

There was a flash of movement as both blades clashed with a loud scrape of steel against steel. The tutor had successfully blocked an attack aimed at his left shoulder. He then followed through with a counter that landed a soft tap to the King’s right forearm.

First point was easily awarded to the tutor so the two reset, saluted again, and immediately went at it. Aspen launched forward once more, appearing to go for Logan’s left arm, but did a feint at the last second and caused a slight tear in the young man’s doublet.

“An excellent feint, your Majesty.” The tutor bowed his head slightly to accent the respect he felt towards that last attack.

The Prince elected to stand by a side wall so that he gave the two a wide berth. He had placed one hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp when his father came so close to injuring Logan. Seeing the torn doublet made him swallow nervously but, he didn’t dare interrupt their match. He just hopped the two wouldn’t go too far.

The next point went to the tutor, King Fortier hadn’t been prepared for Logan to sidestep to the outside of his attack with such speed. As a result, he received a light tap to the back of his head. It was impressive just how much control Logan possessed over his blade. The weapon was a true extension of his arm and he wielded it with proficiency.

Both men reset and saluted once more. This round was possibly the shortest yet. As the King brought his blade up in a diagonal slash, Logan parried the attack with a quick fluid motion. Then, in a continuation of the counter, he stepped forward and held his sword poised just short of the King’s throat.

Aspen froze in place, he then slowly peered down his nose and followed the sightline of Logan’s blade to his eyes. There was nothing but a look of calm respect that greeted him. He smiled fondly at the tutor, showing that there were no ill feelings between them.

“I believe that’s three points to me, your Majesty.” Logan cautiously lowered his blade and gave a small smile in return. “Thank you for the match, it was an honor to spar with you.” He spoke with deep sincerity and bowed low at the waist.

“Likewise, Professor. It’s a rather thrilling experience to cross swords with a master. Now, let us prepare for supper!” The King laughed and gave a curt nod to the tutor, then he casted another bemused look at his son. His sword was promptly returned to its scabbard and he quietly took his leave.

The Prince had been holding his breath from the moment Logan’s sword stopped short of a deadly cut to his father’s throat. Then the blade dropped away and he slowly released a steady stream of air from his nose. He had not anticipated that Logan would be _that_ much better than the King. When Roman and the the tutor were left alone he finally found the chance to speak up. “Well that whole experience was terrifying. You are quite lethal with a blade, Professor!”

Logan acknowledged the compliment with a small smile. “You should save your praise for a later time, your Highness. I was not fighting at my full potential.” The words were meant as a light warning. “It was of the utmost importance that I did not injure his Majesty. As such, I had to soften a lot of my counters.” His light brown eyes watched Roman closely and he held back a laugh at the look of fear that now dominated the Prince’s features.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side then.” Roman laughed once and picked up the tutor’s scabbard. He then moved over to Logan and handed it off. While the tutor sheathed his sword the Prince could see more clearly how large the tear was in his doublet.

When his sword was away Logan made as if to move but immediately froze. He had become aware that the Prince was now kneeling before him, a hand holding his doublet, while dark brown eyes closely inspected the torn fabric. The action was not meant in a flirtatious way but, that didn’t stop a blush from coloring his cheeks. It also didn’t help in keeping his heart from making a treacherous flutter beneath his chest. “Your H-highness…please stand up. I kn-know you are concerned about the tear, but a Prince should not be…” He trailed off as Roman returned to his full height.

“I was actually concerned about if you had been cut, Professor. I find your life much more valuable than clothing.” The Prince mused and smiled warmly. He cocked a brow though when he noticed the light flush of Logan’s cheeks. It was too easy to make this man flustered even when he did not intend to. Although, the opportunity was too good to pass up. A quick glance behind the tutor was all he needed before he tackled him to the ground.

Logan had let his guard down at the wrong time. A loud shout left his lips as he fell backwards against the padded floor. His heart rate quickened when Roman shifted to straddle his waist. He gazed up into the Prince’s eyes and was met with a burning desire. “Am I to assume this is your preferred position in the bedroom as well, your Highness?”

Roman smiled playfully. “I’m not giving away any of my secrets until you’re ready. Which, I can tell, you most certainly are not.” His smile deepened as Logan blushed an even darker red. The Prince kept their eyes locked on each other as he gently lowered his body so that their chest and hips touched. In the tutor’s gaze he suddenly saw something spark to life, a look of yearning that had never been there before. “It would seem you’re getting feelings for me, Professor.”

There was a string of not so polite words now playing on repeat in Logan’s head. A large part of him was simply confounded over the attraction he had. Yet, a small piece of him wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around the Prince and draw them even closer together. “I am not going to admit to that claim, as unfounded as it is, your Highness.”

There was a low hum of consideration then Roman pushed himself up and off the tutor. “Although you don’t want to admit it to yourself, I can tell that it’s true. Feeling your pulse race and your breath become heavy; seeing that yearning look of desire in your eyes?” He casted a sidelong glance at Logan, coupled with a coy half smile. “There is certainly _something_ there, but I’ll let you be the judge of what emotions I cause you to have. Now, shall we go join father for supper, Professor?”

“I can safely say you cause me to elicit the feeling of frustration with these flirtatious games you keep playing.” Logan was still laying on the ground, his left fingers firmly pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. Perhaps after the meal he could finally get some time to work through these complex emotions that he had. “Yes, let us join his Majesty for supper, your Highness.” With a deep sigh he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up off the ground. When he had gathered up his sword, dusted off the torn doublet, and adjusted his glasses, a firm grip was immediately placed around his left arm tugging him out of the sparring room.

“Before we go eat, I would like to take care of a small dilemma first.” Roman’s tone held a note of urgency as he hastily pulled Logan down the hall.

“A-and what, pray tell, would this dilemma be, exactly?” The tutor asked with heavy skepticism at the Prince’s words.

“You need attire that’s more…ceremonious for the occasion,” there was a quick sly smirk casted over Roman’s shoulder before he continued, “and I happen to have just the thing!”

And so, the Prince made a beeline for his chambers while Logan reluctantly followed in toe.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman’s room was bursting with color. Reds, whites, and gold filled almost every corner. Logan found himself blindsided by the nonstop displays of beauty throughout this castle; and on that thought, his soft brown eyes were drawn to the Prince as he sauntered over to a closet. He took the time to finally examine how his Highness carried himself. Posture was straight and tall, with his shoulders back, and he walked with long leisurely strides. To the untrained eye he would have looked regal, elegant even. But, the tutor could see that Roman’s overconfidence stifled his potential for truly commanding respect through presence.

“See anything you like, Professor?” Roman had caught Logan staring at him and was now wearing a wide grin. “Aside from me, of course.”

The tutor closed his eyes and turned away with an annoyed sigh. A light blush slowly graced his cheeks. “If you would stop being so full of yourself, then you might find I’d be more cooperative, your Highness.”

“Playing hard to get I see. Well, I’m certain you’ll warm up to my sense of charm eventually. I mean, we’ve already kissed twice and on both accounts you didn’t flat out refuse me. The rest will come with time.” The Prince gave a lighthearted laugh and began looking through his wardrobe. Every couple of seconds he would toss some article of clothing onto his four post bed.

“That’s rather presumptuous of you, your Highness.” Even with that said, Logan couldn’t deny he was feeling something for the Prince, and it definitely tapered on more than simple admiration. He glanced back and saw the pile of clothes gathered on the bed. A sense of dread built inside him at the thought of trying on any of this attire. “If I may, your Highness. Supper is soon. So might I suggest letting me decide on what to wear?”

“Oh I’ll let you make the final decision. But, you are still going to try on at least some of these outfits. I think they will make you look quite handsome. Although,” Roman’s gaze trailed over to Logan, so as to give the tutor a thorough once over, and then turned back to the wardrobe “you’re rather dashing as is. I’m certain you would look amazing in any attire; or out of it, for that matter. But again, that’s for much later. If you’re concerned about time then relax. Father won’t have your head for being late.” His tone had lost its teasing edge and grown more sincere. “Besides, you’ll be with me, and we have a perfectly acceptable excuse.”

Logan rolled his eyes at the Prince. He would much rather have fixed his doublet instead of wasting time with playing dress up. But, he could not deny the Prince’s wishes. So, with reluctance, he stepped over to the bed and inspected the assortment of clothes set before him. “Very well, your Highness. What shall I try on first?”

Roman walked over to his bed and considered each outfit for a moment before finally deciding on one. “Here, let’s see this one.” He handed the tutor a burgundy red Justacorps jacket with large decorative buttons. Silver embroidery, done in a floral design, accented the front, back, and cuffs.

Logan accepted the jacket and draped it over a chair. In a quick practiced motion he undid the six clasps holding his doublet closed and discarded it onto the bed. He decided to keep on his white poet shirt and black trousers. After the doublet was off he gathered up the jacket from the chair and slipped into it. When all the buttons were done he took a moment to test the feel of it. The shoulders were much too loose, and the sleeves went down past his hands which would make it hard for him to use utensils. “I don’t believe this one will work, your Highness. It’s rather large on me.”

The Prince was holding his chin and looking at the tutor from head to toe. “You’re right, it was worth a try.” He waited for Logan to remove the jacket before gathering up a four-piece outfit and handing it over to him. “let’s have you put this on next.”

When Logan looked upon the second set of clothing he noticed how this one had a matching pair of breeches. It was white with gold trim and a few red rubies accented the embroidery that covered most of the fabric. “I shall borrow your washroom for a moment, your Highness.” Before Roman could say a word he grabbed the attire and swiftly disappeared into the lavatory. The door was then promptly closed and locked behind him.

The Prince blinked in confusion then strode over to the washroom and knocked softly on the door. “Why are you changing in there, Professor? Is there something you wish me not to see?”

“Were you not the Prince or someone that has romantic interests in me, then I would have less issue, your Highness. Seeing as you are both of these, I hope you understand my inclination to change with some amount of privacy.” The tutor undid the buttons on his trousers and slid them off. He then put on a pair of white tights in their place and pulled the breeches up over them. Next, he grabbed a waistcoat and slipped into it, there were a handful of buttons with this piece. Finally came the jacket which, sitting at its full length, hung around mid-thigh level. He fixed his glasses and peered down at himself. This color was much too regal for his taste, he was certainly no royal, and dressing above his station sat poorly with him.

Roman jumped back as the door swung open to reveal Logan in a picture of white and gold. There came a low whistle as he took in the sight. “My my, don’t you look exquisite, Professor.”

Logan gave the Prince a very pointed look. “Your Highness, I find this outfit to be a bit too, extravagant. You are trying to dress me like some royal and I most certainly am not one. Also, overall, it’s a bit too tight. I’ll make a guess that you’ve held onto this for some time.”

“This attire was a gift to me from a tailor who no longer dwells in our kingdom. We had most of my best clothes made by them but, there came a day where they had to take their leave. So, with a heavy heart, they bequeathed the white and gold set of clothing onto me as a sort of parting gift.” Roman took a slow step closer to Logan and ran a hand gently down the fabric covering his arm. “Perhaps it’s for the best that this does not fit you.” He removed his hand and turned back to the other outfits yet to be worn. A wicked grin contorted his features as he realized what was next in line for the tutor to try. “Here, try this one.” 

Logan took off the frock coat and had begun working on the buttons for the waistcoat when he looked up at the set of clothes draped over Roman’s arm. He froze mid unbuttoning and gave the outfit a sneer of displeasure. It was a Landsknecht. Almost every inch of fabric was done up in a slash and puff style, including the very pronounced codpiece. It had the most atrocious assortment of colors, like someone had taken pieces from other outfits and spliced them together. “Why on earth would you think that an appropriate garment for me to wear to supper? Secondly, how did you even come by such attire? Those are normally reserved for foot soldiers, not royalty, your Highness.” His tone was low and inquisitive.

“Well, I do have a more eclectic taste when it comes to clothing. Now please, stop stalling and put it on.” There was a smug expression dominating Roman’s face as he looked upon the tutor.

“I’m going to politely decline, your Highness.” Logan was resolute in his choice to abstain from such ridiculous attempts at humiliating him.

“Fine, you leave me no other choice, Professor. As your Prince, I demand you try on this article of clothing.” Roman’s tone had grown a bit haughty and his expression became more serious.

Logan’s eyes flashed with annoyance but, he bowed low at the waist and kept his words calm. “As you wish, your Highness. Please keep in mind, every demand you make of me will be repaid during our sparring sessions.” He finished unbuttoning the waistcoat and tossed it gently onto the bed. “I would recommend you not treat me like a servant. Such displays may bode ill for you.” On that note, he snatched the Landsknecht from Roman’s arm, then hurriedly disappeared into the lavatory once more.

As the washroom door closed for a second time the Prince was a little blindsided by the tutor’s recalcitrant reaction to him. It was especially surprising given how calm and reverent Logan had been up to this point. “Did I upset you, Professor?” He asked with sincerity.

“Does his Highness want my honest answer?” The tutor called from behind the door in a soft measured tone.

“It’s rather hard for me to remedy the situation if I don’t know the crux of the issue,” came Roman’s calm reply.

“Fair enough, I’ll take that as a yes.” Logan had begun to put on the Landsknecht. “I’m not upset in terms of wanting to cry but,” he spoke objectively, “there are times where I find your mannerisms to be quite…rude. If you wish me to be more cooperative with you, then you must learn to put your ego aside long enough for other’s needs to be taken into account. I’m one to give respect once I’ve received it in kind. So, In short, your Highness, the world does not revolve around you.”

There was now a deep contemplative expression on the Prince’s face; it had him staring up at the ceiling while he processed everything Logan had just said. His thoughts were only refocused when the washroom door swung open again. As the tutor stepped out there was a long pause of silence before Roman choked back a laugh. The poor man looked ridiculous and downright miserable. It quickly devolved from there when the Prince started glancing back and forth between Logan’s eyes and the codpiece he was wearing.

“Please allow me to keep my trousers, your Highness.” The tutor seemed embarrassed by the whole thing. He wore a very unsatisfied expression and was frowning at the Prince.

“What for? This pair you have on certainly accentuates your…academic mien, so to speak.” Roman had to place a hand over his mouth as he started to giggle.

“Because, they are perfectly tailored to me and do not possess an overly conspicuous codpiece that draws unwanted attention to my nether region. I have some sense of dignity to maintain, your Highness!” Logan’s voice rose ever so slightly to indicate his dwindling patience.

The Prince had now fully devolved into loud laughter. He was so caught up in cackling that he hadn’t noticed when Logan snatched up the last outfit and stormed back into the washroom. As the door slammed closed for yet a third time did he finally stop laughing. “Alright, fair enough. Sorry, Professor. I had no intention of bringing you to the banquet wearing a Landsknecht.”

The tutor scoffed and chose not to reply. His focus was centered on stripping off the gaudy clothing. With seething frustration he haphazardly removed the fabric and tossed it aside. When he was back in his black trousers his soft brown eyes shifted to look upon the last outfit. It was a deep royal blue cavalier doublet that sported a built-in belt for hanging a sword. His frustration soon dissipated. With a thoughtful sigh he put on the doublet and then looked at himself in the mirror. A perfect fit. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was the outfit Roman intended for him to wear in the first place. As he stepped out of the lavatory there was a small gasp followed closely by a fond smile from the Prince.

Roman was brimming with excitement. This outfit looked positively stunning on the tutor. It fit him like a glove and he was thankful for having the forethought to not throw it away. “You look absolutely marvelous, Professor!”

Logan arched a brow then inspected his sleeve. “This fits surprisingly well and is much more practical attire, your Highness. Although, I can’t help but wonder if this was the intended outfit for me to wear all along.” His gaze snapped up to analyze the Prince’s reaction.

The fond smile on Roman’s face suddenly turned cheeky and he stepped closer. “You caught me. However, It was entertaining to see you in more decorative garments, Professor.” With a delicate motion he took the tutor’s hand and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss across his knuckles. “Now, shall we be off?” His eyes looked up to lock with the Logan’s.

The gesture caused the tutor to blush a bright red and for a second he was at a loss for words. “…y-yes, let us make our way to the dining hall. I believe we’ve wasted enough time playing dress up.”

There came a short laugh from the Prince as he started to leave, pulling Logan along behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, yeah. This took me far longer than I intended to write. I want to thank you all a thousand times over for your patience. I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy this part.

By the time they reached the dining hall the King had already started eating without them.

Aspen gave his son a noticeable look of disappointment which the Prince simply pretended not to see. “Late for supper, again. Do I dare ask what it was this time?” As he spoke his eyes trailed over to Logan, regarding him with a curious expression, and then snapped back to Roman.

The tutor swallowed nervously beneath the King’s gaze, he felt ashamed for allowing them to be so late. There was a growing compulsion to apologize for their tardiness, but he was cut off by Roman speaking first.

“Well, father, if you must know. I took it upon myself to find the Professor a change of attire. Seeing how you left his doublet in a poor state after your sparring session.” The Prince had a hint of annoyance behind his tone and his eyes even more so. 

Logan was beside himself with shock. He saw a flicker of anger flash across Aspen’s features and immediately tried to quell the situation. “Surely it is not necessary to throw blame over a torn piece of fabric, your Highness.” He glided forward to place himself between the Prince and the King, forcing them to break eye contact. “Besides, it was an accident. No harm done.”

“I suppose you are correct. Come, let us eat!” Roman strode past Logan without another word and took his seat to the right of King Aspen.

The tutor stood stock still, blinking a few times in bewilderment. _Is his Highness incapable of owning up to his own mistakes? He did not even apologize for upsetting the King!_ The list of things Logan would need to teach Roman was growing longer by the second and it was still only his first day!

“Professor? Something the matter?” The King now looked upon Logan with a raised brow. He had noticed, already, that Roman was a handful for the Royal Tutor. Still, he admired the young lad’s skill at keeping his composure, even in stressful situations. Aspen was hopeful that Logan would successfully teach his son how to be a proper Prince. Lord only knew he had enough experience to pull it off. Maybe the King understood as well, but he was sworn to secrecy on such matters.

“No, your Majesty. Nothing that can’t be fixed.” The tutor slowly turned around and threw a heated glare at the Prince. His look was a fleeting expression, there for only a second before being replaced with a mask of calm.

Even so, Roman almost choked on his food when he caught sight of Logan’s clear disappointment. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve _that_ look, but whatever it was, he could be certain that Logan would try to fix it.

Despite the initial altercation, the meal carried out with little issue and minor conversation. Every now and again there would be a topic that came up where Logan would have to artfully dodge around giving any specific details. Topics like, who were his parents, what did he do before becoming a Royal Tutor, anything that dug too deeply into his past was avoided.

Roman noticed this, but ultimately chose not to pry. He was aware that the tutor held a very strong sense of resolve. It would take time and patience to extract any information from him. He had an abundance of time but, patience? Patience was not one of the Prince’s virtues.

“I think now is a good time for me to retire for the night. Your Majesty, thank you for the meal, it was exquisite.” Logan stood and bowed at Aspen then turned to Roman and bowed again. “Your Highness. I wish you both a fine evening.”

“Of course, take care, Professor.” The King gave Logan a curt nod. “Oh, and thank you again for accepting my invitation. Hopefully, you feel at home here.” His tone was calm and even.

Logan had started to cross the dining hall when he paused mid-step. Without turning around he gave a wistful response. “The sense of home is something I haven’t felt for a long while, your Majesty. But, there is still a chance for me to find it again. Thank you for that chance.” He then continued on his way out the door.

Roman watched him leave and felt a sudden sharp pang of sadness rush through him. He now remembered back to their conversation earlier, about if something happened to Logan’s town. Though it might still be standing, there is certainly more to it than him simply being called away to work at the castle. There was something about Logan’s hidden past that intrigued him and he longed to know more about this man who might one day be his lover.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while in their respective rooms; the King, the Prince, and the Tutor all thought back on the day’s events.

Aspen pondered about how he could work a sparring session with Logan into his weekly routine. The King was a decent swordsman, but there was still more he could learn. Also, the tutor might enjoy a nice reprieve from the torments of dealing with his stubborn son. With a yawn, he crawled into his large bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind occupied by fading thoughts of schedules and people to converse with come the next day.

The Prince was finding it difficult to fall asleep while his every thought centered around Logan. For all of his bravado, he never expected to be the one falling so head over heels for this young educator. He imagined holding him in his arms again, feeling those soft lips against his own, exploring him from the in- no, NO! Roman furiously shook his head from side to side, trying to expel the lewd ideas that came to mind. It had only been a day! One day. He needed to show some self-control or this tutor would go running for the hills just like all the others. This time needed to be different. Logan’s opinion of him, for some unknown reason, mattered more than even his father’s. There was something different about Logan, he was important, even if the Prince didn’t quite understand why.

Logan changed into comfortable sleeping attire and crawled into bed. His glasses were gently set aside on the night table atop the book he’d been reading earlier. There was a deep appreciation for how quiet and still it was in his room. The bed felt much more plush than most of the previous mattresses, or haystacks, he’d slept on. Perhaps tonight would allow him a restful night’s sleep. He had certainly missed the sense of comfort and safety that came with being inside castle walls. But, there were few, aside from him, who could say why exactly he felt that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan was sitting at his desk staring intently at a piece of parchment. A few days had past and this was the first chance he’d gotten to be alone. So, of course, he had seized the opportunity without hesitation.

Something odd took place the day before. The tutor was in the middle of teaching Roman about the neighbouring kingdoms when the Prince suddenly gave him a sweet charming smile. For some reason this simple expression had caused him to go temporarily silent. The familiar sensation of warmth immediately filled his cheeks and he soon found himself staring at those soft lips.

Just then, the Prince had let out a low chuckle, which snapped Logan back from his distracted state. Unsure of what to say at the time the tutor carried on with his lesson, pretending like nothing had gone amiss.

Now though, as his soft brown eyes fixated on the unmarked paper, he couldn’t help reflecting on the strange feelings from the past few days. The concept of love outside of family relations was so very foreign to him. He had assumed that romantic attraction was for other, more emotional, people. Surely, an intellectual like himself was above such sentiments?

Logan blinked and leaned back in his chair, gaze shifting to look at the floor. His mind reconstructed the scene from the first day he was here. How fast his heart rate had gotten when the Prince laid him out on the ground and straddled his hips. He was certainly no stranger to adrenaline, in regards to fear but, that moment hadn’t been about fear.

His gaze shifted again to now look upon the spot where Roman had dipped him and kissed his lips. Why had he not tried to pull away? Was it because Roman was the Prince? No, he would be lying to himself if he thought the desire to kiss his Highness was a fleeting sensation. Even now, as he pictured the two of them with their lips locked together, his heart fluttered beneath his chest.

Perhaps the Prince had successfully stirred something to life within the otherwise emotionally detached tutor. If that was indeed the case, then, Logan knew that this was only the beginning. Because, as it stood, he desperately wanted to explore this new found sense of desire and longing that now welled inside him.

Logan absentmindedly brought a hand up and brushed one thumb slowly over his parted lips. He’d tasted royalty, and it was positively sinful in how easily the tutor had been ensnared. Although, before he let himself fall much further down this rabbit hole, he should have a word with the King. This trap of romantic frivolity was a double edged sword and he would not allow common courtesy to be forgotten.

Three sharp knocks startled him from his thoughts. He snapped his attention to the door and cleared his throat. “Who is there?” His tone held it’s usual level of calm.

“His Majesty requests your presence, Professor.” The voice belonged to one of the castle guards.

Without hesitation Mr.McLure gathered up a journal and writing utensil, and stood from his desk. Then, he moved across the room to open the door. Sure enough, there was a guard on the other side waiting to bring the tutor to Aspen.

The guard had a very chiseled face with square features. His eyes were a light grey and he had snow white hair. The man appeared to still be young, despite the aged hair color. He stood a whole head taller than the tutor and was all large lean muscle packed under thick armor. There wasn’t a doubt in Logan’s mind as to why this man was a royal guard.

“I am Sir Byram Devuro. I’m here to escort you, please, come this way.” His voice was light and melodic, a tone ill fitting for a man of his stature.

“I appreciate the offer, but I do recall how to navigate my way to the throne room.” Logan spoke quickly. His eyes swept over Sir Byram’s armor and subconsciously took note of how pristine the metal appeared. Not a scratch to be seen. _Interesting._

“That may be, but the King isn’t in the throne room. He’s in his private quarters. So, unless you’ve also been there, please allow me to escort you.” The Knight’s retort was lighthearted. He eyed the tutor with a look of stubborn pride similar to Roman’s.

Logan felt unsure about meeting with Aspen in his personal room. But, he nodded in understanding and signaled for the man to lead the way. “After you, Sir Byram.”

Once they arrived at the King’s quarters Sir Byram bowed to Logan and went his separate way. The tutor watched the knight go with a slight contemplative look upon his face. Then, with a deep breath, he turned his attention to the large doors before him. His mind sifted through a multitude of reasons as to why the King wished to see him. Hopefully the occasion was of little importance but, no matter the reason, he would regard the conversation with poise and respect. He then gave a few short knocks and waited quietly.

“Sir Byram? Did you bring the Royal Tutor with you?” Aspen’s tone was low and even as he called from within the room.

“Actually, your Majesty, it’s just I. Sir Byram already took his leave.” The tutor replied matter of factly. His hand gripped the journal he was holding a little tighter.

“Ah, yes my dear boy. Come in, come in!” The King’s voice now held a note of excitement.

With another deep breath Logan opened the doors and stepped inside before closing them gently behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was beautiful. A large four post bed, made from dark wood, sat flush against a wall adjacent to the main door. Compared to Roman’s room there was not quite as much color. However, one could still tell from the decor alone that this space belonged to a royal.

The King was sitting in one of two chairs located in a far corner of the room. His posture was mostly relaxed, but there was something small being held between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. His attention was on the small trinket, eyes staring with an amused curiosity.

Logan waited patiently for some kind of indication to move closer. He watched the King with a deep sense of contemplation. Seeing the trinket in Aspen’s hand made his breath catch for a moment and his brows rose in surprise. There was suddenly a growing realization as to why he had been called to a place that afforded them more privacy than the throne room.

“Please, come sit, Logan. We have much to discuss.” Aspen’s tone afforded no argument. His eyes snapped up to look at Logan for a brief second before returning to the trinket.

“Of course, your Majesty.” The tutor stepped lithely over to the unoccupied chair across from the King and took a seat.

“Consider this a safe space from prying eyes and ears. Though, I am thoroughly impressed by the amount of effort you have put forth to keep up the facade; you do not need to worry about formalities with me. Not while we are here, anyway. So, please, call me Aspen.” The King reached his hand over to the young lad and offered the item he had been looking at earlier. “I believe this is yours, Prince Logan. I made sure to keep it safe as you requested.”

There was a long silent pause as Logan stared intently at the ring in Aspen’s hand. Then, he reached forward and plucked up the small gold item from the King’s palm. “I must say, I had expected to have this conversation with you, but I assumed it would have taken place on a later day.” His eyes glanced up for a moment and he smirked. “I’d grown so accustomed to the life of a commoner that I nearly forgot about my birthright.” He looked back at the ring and brushed a thumb over the symbol embedded in the metal. It bore the crest of the McLure clan, the last physical proof Logan had that showed he was of royal blood.

Aspen took note of the somewhat lost expression that now crawled onto Logan’s face. “I meant it when I said hopefully you feel at home here. Though your time with us has been short, I consider you part of this family.”

Logan’s breath caught in his throat and he froze in surprise. His mind was racing and it took another minute before he spoke up. “I…I had been under the impression that family wasn’t a choice. Either you were born in it or married into it. Yet, here you are, offering me the chance to start over with a new family. Why? Is there something you gain from this?” He couldn’t help being skeptical. The offer was too good to be true after all. Years spent on the run from the ones who he had once called family. He’d been betrayed before and he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

The King narrowed his gaze in response to the question. To be accused of having a hidden cause stung a little. He understood Logan’s intentions though and knew the lad had every right to ask. “The only things I gain from this are a brilliant son and an exquisite swordsman.” Aspen chuckled and clapped his hands together. “Now, if you will, please explain to me how exactly you came to be on the run. You did promise in your letters that everything would be clarified once we had a chance to speak face to face.”

There was a shift in Logan’s posture. He sat up straight, shoulders back, and looked Aspen directly in the eyes. It was like something had been sparked to life inside him. He finally had a chance to tell someone his side of the story. “Well, where to begin?”

“If you are in need of a little guidance then perhaps start with why exactly you ran away. You mentioned in one letter that someone wished to kill you, but gave no details as to whom this person was.” The King leaned back in his chair and steepled both hands while keeping his attention fixed on the Prince.

“Ah, yes, a fair point.” Logan swiftly curled his fingers into a tight fist around the ring and took a deep breath. “Her name is Arneah, and she is a foe you do not want to trifle with.” There was a hint of fear in his eyes and it left Aspen feeling a little unnerved. “Her only means of motivation is the undying desire to reek emotional havoc on my father. In her eyes, she believes that he caused her husband’s death.” There was another pause as his formal posture slowly gave way to the more downtrodden and subservient air; which better be fit his tutor facade. “The first part of her plan was tricking my father into marrying her. It succeeded. The second, was being with him long enough so that he developed a deep attachment. That also was a success. Next came her faked death…” He clenched his jaw as every muscle in his body tensed from the memories.

“I can tell this is upsetting you. If you would rather write it down or not share at all, then that is fine. I did not mean to bring up such troubled memories.” Aspen was closely watching Logan and had noticed every shift in posture or twitch in his facial expressions.

At this point Logan looked up and gave Aspen a soft smile. This man was such a kindhearted and compassionate King. It now made sense why Roman had a few redeeming traits. “I appreciate your concern, your Maje- I mean, Aspen. I really do owe you this explanation though.” He pulled his shoulders back and pushed through the fear and anger that had wracked his mind. It was a rare sight for his feathers to be more than a little ruffled, but talking about this wretched woman was the exception.

“For all of my education, all of my wealth of knowledge, I was too blind to see…too naïve to pay enough attention to the signs. Because, what I never expected, was for her to frame the death on me. She had followers in all places and my father was one of them. So much so that he took the word of his corrupt servants over that of his own son.” There was a lot of pain in Logan’s voice, so much pent-up emotion that he couldn’t hold it back. A single tear rolled off his cheek and he blinked. One shaking hand slowly lifted to wipe it away.

The King took a silk handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Logan. “I now understand why you are so hesitant around the idea of joining another family. No matter the circumstances, your father should have heard you out and taken your word to hold a bit more weight than he did. You have my deepest apologies for this hellish nightmare that you had to endure.” His tone was soft and caring. Seeing Logan in such a state of duress was unsettling to say the least. He would certainly need to look into the whereabouts of this woman. This poor lad deserved some peace of mind and Aspen would see to it that he got it.

Logan graciously took the silk cloth and dabbed at his eyes. “Thank you, A-Aspen. Your sympathy is certainly appreciated.” He then placed the handkerchief down on a table off to his left and continued. “With me as the only witness to her heinous crime, Arneah is obsessed with finding me and tying up loose ends. She intends to bring me back to my father’s Kingdom but I’ll have no part in it.” With that last phrase he let out a deep sigh and fell back heavily against the chair.

“I will make sure that you are kept safe, you have my word.” Aspen stood from his chair and then knelt in front of Logan. He placed a hand on the Prince’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You’re a part of _our_ family now, and that means we look out for each other, no matter what happens.”

Logan placed one hand on top of Aspen’s and smiled. “Thank you, again. It is nice to have a home once more.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on updating this!

Logan and Aspen grew silent as the signet ring, once again, captured its owner's gaze. The conversation had hit a pretty hard drop off and It was the King who chose to break the silence after a while.

“Prince Logan, there is a choice you have yet to make.” Aspen kept his tone soft and even. His eyes swiftly glanced between the young lad and his ring. “Do you still wish to keep your birthright a secret? I'm happy to be accomodating until such time as you choose to reveal yourself, among more than just myself. If you presently desire to tutor my son, then that offer is always on the table. You've proved your worth and competency to me over this past week; so do not think the offer is merely out of pity. I am above such acts.”

Logan was absentmindedly rolling the ring back and forth between his fingers. His mind was clearly elsewhere as he considered all of the possibilities. When he felt ready to speak his decision the hand holding the ring reflexively closed. “Given the plethora of possible poor outcomes which could result from my bloodline being known, I feel it best if I continue to be a simple tutor. That is, until circumstances leaves me no choice but to admit otherwise.” He turned his closed hand over and reached it out towards Aspen. “Till then, if you would be so kind, please continue to safeguard this precious ‘trinket’ of mine.”

The King smiled softly and accepted the offered ring. “As you wish, Professor.” He stood from his chair and walked past Logan. The sound of a drawer opening filled the room, it was then followed closely by the muted contact of metal on wood. 

After the drawer closed again Aspen took a deep breath and sighed. “There are a few things you should remember.” His tone had suddenly grown more serious and he gave the tutor a piercing stare. “Prince Roman may be stubborn, arrogant...even inconsiderate at times; but he is no fool. Do not be surprised if he uncovers your past. Secondly, any blunt or analytical remark I make towards you will be solely based in my role as King. It will be an act to help you maintain your façade. It takes a fair amount to upset me and you will know when that limit has been reached.” 

Logan had initially met Aspen’s gaze with confidence but now he let his eyes drop to the floor and nodded in understanding. “I shall be sure to not let your future remarks be taken too much to heart then.” His right hand idly tapped a quiet rhythm on his thigh as he thought for a moment. “Keeping my past and birthright a secret from his Highness shall prove to be a challenge but, I believe I will manage. Now, if there are no other topics of an imperative nature to discuss, then I really should be on my way your Majesty.”

Aspen regarded Logan with a level of respect unseen by even his most trusted guards. “Very well, Professor. Thank you for your time. Carry on as you were. If there is ever anything you need to discuss then simply speak with Sir Byram and request an audience with me.” With a practiced fluid motion he gestured to the door signaling that Logan was free to leave.

The tutor proceeded to stand from his chair and bowed low for the King. “Of course, your Majesty, and thank you for your time as well. It's a comfort to know that I have at least one individual whom I might call friend, and perhaps even...father, some day.” There was now a noticeable grin on his lips. 

Aspen took that as a hint of Roman slowly getting his way with the young lad and smiled softly in return. 

The tutor rose from bowing and made his way out of the King’s chambers. As the wooden doors closed behind him he caught sight of Roman fast approaching down the hall. _‘The perplexed expression on his Highness’ face spells questions for me, I can tell that much.’_ He thought silently. Logan now allowed himself to peer at the Prince from over his glasses; it painted a rather nice picture of a teacher feeling a bit overwhelmed by their student. 

Roman glided to a halt only a few feet away before he immediately started bombarding Logan with enthusiastic conversation. “There you are! I've been searching the grounds in an attempt to find you, Professor. Might I inquire why you were in my father's chambers just now?” His dark brown eyes glanced over the tutor then swiftly shifted to inspect the hall.

Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up a little higher onto his nose. “Asp- I mean, his Majesty requested an audience with me. He wished to let me know of future sparring sessions to come. It wasn't anything to do with you, in case you were concerned.”

Roman caught the small slip Logan made with starting to say his father's name and it made his eyes narrow slightly. “Why did you almost use the King’s first name?” He took a step closer and clasped both hands at his back while keeping his gaze fixated suspiciously on Logan.

The Professor tensed at first but took in a deep breath and lifted his head to look Roman in the eyes. “Put simply, the King asked me to call him by his name. I am not one of your citizens, I'm here as a guest. I am also, not a servant, I'm an educator. I shouldn't have to keep reiterating myself. Rules of referring to you or other members of the royal family by their title does not apply to me. The sooner you understand this, the easier your lessons will be.” He ended with a small huff of air and then promptly walked around Roman. 

“I'll be in my quarters for the rest of today working on your lesson plan. Tomorrow we shall spar and then move right back into your education. Till then, good day, your Highness.” An eerie silence fell between them and Logan took that as his que to leave.

Roman was rooted where he stood with surprise. He hadn't expected such a tongue lashing to come from Logan. But now that it had, he was at a loss of how to handle it. He knew one thing though…

Logan being assertive was rather enticing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this part, please read:** Severed limb, screaming, needles, kidnapping (Let me know if I should add any others.)

The next day flew by as Prince Roman and the Professor carried out Logan’s carefully selected routine. A morning spar followed by breakfast and then an in-depth lesson of a few neighboring kingdoms. By midday, the two of them were itching for some form of reprieve.

Feeling tired of being cooped up indoors, the tutor deemed it an ideal time to explore the lower kingdom. He informed both the King and Prince of his short planned trip, then left for town.

Logan made his way past the castle gates with only a minor hold up from the guards. His trek into town was calm and quiet. There were a couple of places he wanted to see in particular but first, the library.

After a period of walking, he found the building nestled comfortably in the middle of town. At first sight of the architecture, he could tell how much respect was paid towards higher education. Unfortunately, his visit among the treasury of books was rather short-lived as he realized there were no new volumes worth his attention. So, with slight disappointment, he left the library and headed further into town.

As he continued to explore there was this growing sense that someone had been following him. His eyes scanned the road ahead and he noticed two people staring at him from the safety of an alleyway. He then casted a quick glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, two more men clad in leather armor were stalking a short distance behind him.

This wasn’t good, his options for avoiding open conflict were dwindling fast. He needed to make a decision and make it quickly. Should he try to pretend that there was no danger and backtrack to the castle? Or, was it worth his time to put these fools in their place?

Something in the men’s gaze hinted that they didn’t seek to kill him and that was very disconcerting. Perhaps open conflict was the better option. Drawing attention would involve local knights and he’d certainly appreciate the support.

With his mind made up he stopped in the middle of the street and calmly rested his left hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes closed and he waited patiently for someone to engage him. In the next second there came a firm grip on his shoulder.

“You best come quietly-AAghHh!” The man who had touched Logan let out a scream. His hand now laid severed on the ground.

The motion of unsheathing his sword, whirling around, and cutting off the man’s hand was quick and done with little effort. Logan now took up a defensive stance and carefully watched his surroundings. He held his right arm behind him while the other hand kept his silver sword parallel to his body. Another individual lunged at Logan from the side but quickly stumbled back as a slash aimed at their torso almost connected.

“It’s obvious none of you wish me harm but that begs the question. What is it that you want from me?” The tutor searched each man’s expression for some indication behind their motive. Then there came a voice that made his blood run cold.

“So, his Highness has finally grown up. It’s been so long since I last saw you, Prince Logan.” A woman clad in black armor called from behind him.

“Arneah…” The name fell like lead from Logan’s lips. “I must say, this is a surprise, but certainly not a pleasant one.” There was a tinge of anger behind his words that simmered beneath a layer of calm. His eyes were focused on the three men before him.

“You did rather well concealing yourself within the castle walls, but now you’re all alone. I wonder what price the King would pay to see you returned unharmed?” Arneah’s words were laced with malice. It was clear she cared little for Logan’s wellbeing.

“You are sorely mistaken if you think for one second that his Majesty would pay any kind of handsome fee for my life.” Logan made a swift threatening swipe at one of the men who moved back a step but otherwise held their ground. “Surely you don’t expect these men to best me when they aren’t even willing to draw their swords.”

“Who said anything about them besting you? They’re just the distraction.” As Arneah spoke it was easy to tell she was smiling to herself. 

Logan had only a brief moment to understand Arneah’s implications before something sharp plunged deep into his neck. A painful cry escaped his lips and he reflexively reached a hand back to yank out the object embedded in his skin. When he brought his hand forward there was a black dart sitting in his palm. He immediately scowled at it and tossed the thing aside. “You have no confidence in your fighting skills so instead you must rely on cheap tricks.” Soon after the words left his mouth he felt his strength evaporate. The gilded sword dropped from his grasp and he collapsed forward onto his hands and knees.

“I simply can’t waste time dancing around in a sword fight. There are places to be after all.” Arneah moved closer to the tutor and stared down at him. “I’m afraid your wealth of knowledge won’t save you this time, Prince.”

Logan was shaking while he desperately tried to cling onto consciousness. His mind was vaguely aware of the group of men closing in around him. Even as his arms buckled and his face collided harshly with the ground, all he could think about was Roman and Aspen. _‘I’m sorry, your Highness…your Majesty, forgive me.’_ A pained expression crossed his features before he grew limp and knew nothing more.

“Rest well.” Arneah spoke with a mocking tone and then gestured for her lackeys to grab the unconscious Prince. “Bind him then take him to the carriage. We leave soon.” Her gaze now fell to the man that Logan had injured and she scowled down at him. “A patrol should be passing by shortly. I’m afraid you would only slow us down in your condition. Maybe the King will spare your life after you tell them what happened here.” She let out a low laugh before turning away and moving further down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Aspen was in the dining hall, quietly enjoying a meal by himself. The silence was broken when he heard a procession of footsteps charging down the hall which were followed closely by four knights barging in on the King’s lunch. He knew that their reason for interrupting him must be of some significance so, with a heavy sigh, he paused in his eating and gave the knights his full attention. “Sir Byram, I assume you all have good reason for disrupting my meal.”

“Your Majesty, please excuse our intrusion, but we believe the Professor was taken prisoner while exploring the town earlier.” Sir Byram spoke with an air of pain to his tone. He felt like a disgrace for allowing such a fate to befall the King’s guest. His eyes stayed downcast as he awaited Aspen’s orders.

For a moment, time stood still as the weight of this new information sank in. Aspen couldn’t believe his ears, surely this was a trick? But, as his eyes caught sight of Logan’s gilded sword coated with a line of blood, he was suddenly forced to see the full gravity of the situation. “How did this happen? Who took him?” The metal dinner fork he’d been using to eat fell from his hand and caused a loud clatter to ring out.

Sir Byram cleared his throat before sharing what he knew thus far. “According to one of the men involved-who had been relieved of his hand in the encounter-there was an ambush waiting for him. He said the leader’s name is Arneah and that she’s expecting you to come have an audience with her. She is willing to trade the Professor’s life for something of value from you, and you will find her waiting in the Cartharian Manor just outside the city limits.”

A scowl dug deep into Aspen’s features at the mention of Arneah. He knew full well that there was going to be no reasoning with this woman. “Very well, we shan’t waste any more precious time. Gather the knights. We leave within the hour.” His tone brooked no argument.

Sir Byram bowed his head slightly. “Right away, your Majesty. What shall be done about the Prince?”

“Confine him to his quarters. You and one other guard will stand watch outside his room. He mustn’t know about the reason for my departure, not before I safely return with the Professor.” The King had moved from the dinner table and was advancing quickly towards the hall. “Logan McLure is to be brought back alive and in one piece. I will not stand for anything short of his complete safety back within these walls.” Before Sir Byram could reply, Aspen was already out the door and heading for the stables.

\---------------------------------------------

Roman sauntered down the main hall. He had allowed his mind to wander and the daydream state it caused was quite a sight to behold. The heeled boots, which he rarely parted with, clacked in a syncopated rhythm. A soft humming tune could also be heard as he moved through the corridor. But, the moment abruptly shattered when he felt a firm grip wrap around his arm.

“Sincerest apologies, your Highness, but I have been asked to escort you back to your chambers.” Sir Byram met Roman’s gaze-which held dazed confusion-with one of deep concern.

“On whose authority have you been _asked_ to bring me back to my room?” There was a tinge of annoyance laced throughout Roman’s tone and his eyes flashed with mild anger.

“My orders are from his Majesty and I have no intention to disobey them.” Without warning, the Prince suddenly found himself being hoisted up-and slung over-the large knight’s shoulder. This elicited a flurry of exclamations from Roman as he was promptly carried back to his room rather like a sack of indignant potatoes.

No matter how fervently the Prince begged Sir Byram to put him down-and explain the reason for this treatment-the knight kept a stout silence while pushing on towards Roman’s chambers. He refused to yield to the barrage of pleas, the King had entrusted the safety of his son to him and he would see it carried out.

\---------------------------------------------

At the CartharianManor a certain captured Prince had begun to stir.

Logan slowly opened his eyes as consciousness seeped back into him. There was a dull ache that plagued his head and his muscles felt sore. It was like he’d been kept in an unpleasant position for some unknown length of time.

The tutor let a loud groan of discomfort sounded in his throat but it never left his lips. A cloth gag had been secured around his head preventing him from calling for help. Fear suddenly started to settle at the back of his mind. He tried to move and was dismayed to find that his wrists and ankles were shackled to a cold stone wall.

There wasn’t much of his surroundings to take in; not while it was so dim. A few candles lined the walls to either side of him and provided very faint lighting. From what he could gather, this place was some sort of dungeon or cellar. However, just as his thoughts began to wander, footsteps-slow and calculated-came from the area directly in front of him. As they drew nearer Logan could feel his pulse quicken ever so slightly with each step. Then, there came the sound of a metallic door creaking open followed closely by a familiar figure stepping into his cell.

Arneah looked upon Logan with a satisfied smirk. “So, his _Highness_ is awake.” Her light green eyes darted between the erratic rise and fall of his breathing, to the obvious terror which now dominated his features.

“You must be under the impression that I plan to take your life.” Arneah spoke like a silver-tongued snake. “However, that is not the case.” Slowly she moved closer to her prisoner until he could feel her breath upon his face. “See, I accomplished what I had set out to do. My ‘death’ broke your father down to an empty shell of his former self. He’s now a dead man walking with how closed off to the world the man has become.”

Logan struggled uselessly against his restraints until his wrists started to hurt. He wanted to lash out at this monster with everything he could muster, but that just wasn’t going to happen. Instead, he growled and moaned furiously into the gag and glared daggers at his captor.

Watching the Prince try so desperately to break free only made Arneah smile. “The best part, is that since you’ve been away for so long, the rest of the Kingdom thinks you’re dead. Which means-” She paused and reached a hand up to grab a fistful of Logan’s hair; then, with a decisive yank, forced his head to the side and whispered softly in his ear. “I can do anything I want to you, anything at all.” Her words were followed by a low chuckle. “Ever wonder what it’s like to experience a sound lashing? No? Perhaps I’ll show you.”

Logan closed his eyes and silently pleaded for someone to come find him, for some sort of miracle to save him from the clutches of this spiteful being. While he clung onto his resolve to endure what was yet to come, he still knew that things would only get worse from here.


	14. Chapter 14

CRACK!

Logan sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. The first hit was always alarming but not quite as painful compared to the ones that followed. He knew that his pain threshold would only endure so much before he was brought to tears.

SNAP!

Another hard strike lands across his bare back, this one even more vicious than the last. Cries of agony are held at bay behind clenched teeth. It takes most of his willpower to keep all of his muscles from tensing for the next hit.

After twenty sharp lashes came and went, Logan slipped back into a state of unconsciousness. The pain had finally reached an unbearable point. Long thin welts mixed with lacerations crisscrossed all over his back. Lines of red, some dried, some fresh, trickled slowly down his skin.

Arneah held a look of indifference as she surveyed her work. She was mildly surprised the Prince held out that long. However, surprise quickly gave way to disappointment when she realized he would no longer twitch and scream for her.

“What a pity.” Her voice was a low and conniving grumble. The bloodsoaked bullwhip was swiftly coiled and placed back on her hip. She then signaled for the healer, that had been standing close by, to go tend to Logan’s wounds. “Keep him from bleeding out, he still has some use left,” Arneah growled matter of factly before walking out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------

“I am your Prince and I demand to be let out this instant!” Roman angrily slammed a fist against his chamber door.

He had repeated this process of yelling and banging for the past hour. No amount of effort on his part seemed enough to convince the guards to release him.

With a growl of frustration, he finally gave up; retreating to the bed so that he might rest a little. After all, it takes a lot of energy to stand in one place, yell at a door, and bang your fist against it until the skin turns red.

He slumped down onto the mattress and collapsed backward. His dark brown eyes stared at the ceiling as he pondered on an alternative option. _Perhaps if they will not allow me leave, they might yet allow me some company?_

Roman sprung back up and called once again through the door, but with a gentleness to his voice. “If I am to be confined to my room for an unknown length of time, might I be allowed a visitor? I would greatly appreciate the Professor’s presence. Please fetch him for me.”

There was a long quiet pause, and then, “I’m sorry, your Highness, but the Professor won’t be able to visit…” another drawn-out pause, “he was taken prisoner earlier in the day.” Sir Byram knew the King would not approve of him revealing what happened, but he felt it was unfair to keep the Prince in the dark during such a dire time.

Roman’s heart clenched with despair as his eyes grew frightfully wide. He took a few staggering steps backward and leaned heavily against his bedpost. _Logan, was captured? How…why? Who would do such a thing? More importantly, what reason could drive a person to take a simple tutor prisoner?_ His thoughts were racing. To know that the Professor was in danger only affirmed the swelling emotional connection he had for the man.

The Prince was at a loss for words. Slowly, he slid down the bedpost until he met stone; both legs spread out along the floor in front of him. Someone had taken the tutor, HIS tutor, and he was powerless to help. This feeling went against everything he’d come to know about himself; it caused such a hot searing pain to build inside him.

With excessive force, he slammed a fist into the ground; it would bruise later but at that moment he did not care. Tears finally found their way to his eyes and he surrendered to them willingly. Today was turning out to be a rather dark day.

\---------------------------------------------

A couple hours had already passed since Aspen set out to find the kidnapped Prince. He and his conrois of Knights were almost at the Cartharian Manor; in fact, as they crested one final hill, the building could be seen only a short distance away.

The King signaled for his men to hold while he worked out an effective approach for all of them. No men guarded the outer perimeter so there must be some form of ambush awaiting them within the structure. His Knights lacked any advanced sword skills, but they had size and intimidation on their side to make up for it. _Risking a direct approach could prove lethal._ Aspen quickly scanned for another way in, his eyes finding an entrance located on the left side. _It would be best if half the Knights went in through the side door._

“Second conroi enter through the side door.” Aspen motioned with an outstretched hand towards where he wanted them to go. “The first conroi will accompany me through the main entrance. Spare those whom you can. The leader Arneah and the Royal Tutor are the ones I want retrieved unharmed. Now, move out!” He barked the command authoritatively.

“Yes, your Majesty!” Came the unanimous reply from all of his Knights before the two groups surged forward towards the manor.

A cacophony of yelling erupted from both conrois the moment they reached the building. The kidnappers were woefully unprepared for the sheer number of Knights the King had brought with him. Most of the men surrendered quickly with only a few stubbornly resisting. It took the King talking each man down from their death wish before they were willing to concede defeat. Aspen promised no harm would come to any of them since they were only following orders and hadn’t actually hurt anyone. 

As for Arneah? She soon found herself surrounded. There was a Knight staring her down from every direction. Her lips slowly twisted into an ugly sneer. “What’s wrong? Afraid to fight a woman?” She spat the words out with venom.

In the next moment, King Aspen had stepped past his Knights, drawing close to Arneah. His gaze was cold and his tone held an even more frigid bite to it. “Where is he?”

“Who? The pathetic Prince? HAH! You can have that information over my dead body!” Arneah snapped back. She tightened the grip on her sword and lunged at the King.

Aspen let out an impatient sigh and easily parried the attack. With a few fluid strikes, he managed to knock Arneah’s sword out of her hand. Next, he forced her back until two of the Knights could restrain her. He then, asked once more, “where is Prince Logan?” The woman only glared angrily at him and Aspen raised his sword so that the tip was poised just short of her throat. “I will make myself clear. His life matters to me, yours does not. Now, either tell me willingly or I kill you here, tear this manor apart and find him in my own time!” His words brooked no argument and were hammered out like a mallet on an anvil.

The woman’s demeanor changed slightly. Arneah was obviously weighing her options but there was no fear in her eyes, only disgust and hatred. It took Aspen pricking her neck with his sword before she finally caved with a frustrated groan. “He’s in the cellar below our feet. The entrance is under that rug behind you.”

The King’s gaze was still cold but he spoke in a calm even tone. “Thank you.” He then gestured for the Knights to take her away. As they complied Aspen moved over to the aforementioned rug and reached down to throw it aside. Just as promised there was indeed a door waiting for him. Wasting no more time he opened it quickly and moved down into the cellar. He froze for only a second when his eyes took in the sight of Logan, half naked, chained to the far wall. There were scrapes and bruises across his chest and he looked sickly pale. The young man’s head hung limply forward, making it appear like he was unconscious. Immediately, Aspen sprinted over to him, metal armor rattling loudly as he did so. “Logan, my dear lad, I’ve come for you.” His voice was wracked with concern.

Logan could hear someone call his name but he couldn’t quite place the voice. It wasn’t until the King stepped close enough for him to discern the regal armor, that he even understood who had come to his rescue. “Your..your M-Majesty…please forgive me…I-” He barely squeezed out the words with how weak he was.

“Shh, be still and silent, young Prince. Save your strength. I’m here to take you home.” Aspen swiftly undid the shackles that had begun to cut into Logan’s wrists and ankles. He then carefully scooped Logan up into his arms and carried him out of the cellar.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman had been wallowing in his misery since he heard of Logan’s capture. Though he’d only known the professor for a few weeks, the thought of possibly never seeing him again caused the poor Prince to be torn apart inside. He eventually cried himself to sleep, and soon the sound of soft snoring filled the room.

Sir Byram carefully opened the door, just a crack, and risked a glance inside. Seeing the Prince on the floor, fast asleep, and with tear stains running down his cheeks, made the Knight realize his mistake in telling Roman what had happened. His intentions may of been just, but his decision was not considerate of the young man’s feelings. As such, he’d caused more harm than good. This day certainly turned out to be quite rotten despite his best efforts.

With a heavy heart, the Knight stepped, as quietly as his armor would allow, up to the Prince. He knelt down and gently gathered Roman into his arms. Sir Byram then walked next to the bed and deposited the sleeping Prince carefully between his silken sheets. The young man only turned over to better snuggle his pillow but otherwise did not wake.

With a faint smile, the Knight took his leave and returned to his post just beyond the door.

\---------------------------------------------

Down in the courtyard came the thunderous sound of hooves upon cobblestone. Aspen had managed to return within the day.

Logan’s ragged unconscious form was being held tightly against the King’s chest. He’d refused to let anyone take responsibility for the young man’s protection. His guard had been momentarily dropped. However, that’s all it took for Arneah to descend upon the professor like some ravenous beast. _She baited her trap well yet never sprung it… unless…_ He threw a fleeting glance at the prisoner and wondered if the rescue was all too easy.

Arneah glared at the ground with a deep set furrow to her brow. It wasn’t hard for anyone to see that this was a person consumed by rage and hatred. Aspen chose to have the woman gagged with a cloth in similar fashion to how he’d found Logan. The book was now firmly closed on him ever letting anyone hear her silver tongue again.

“Take that vile woman to the dungeons and keep her bound. I will be heading back to my chambers, do not disturb me unless it is of the utmost importance.” King Fortier barked the commands with a hint of anger gracing his tone. As a result, some of the knights snapped to attention with wide fearful eyes. It was rare for his Majesty to give in to anger. But, they certainly understood his reason for the sudden foul mood. With a unified shout of “yes, your Majesty” the men quickly set out to follow his orders.

Arneah was swiftly escorted out of the courtyard. Aspen only felt safe enough to dismount his steed when her form had entirely disappeared from view. He carefully lowered Logan down as well and continued to hold him like an injured child. The poor man had suffered enough pain and he intended on not causing any more.

\---------------------------------------------

Prince Roman was startled awake by the sound of horses storming the courtyard. He threw off the covers and shook away the mild grogginess that plagued him. Immediately he flew to his chamber window and peered down at the collection of knights which had gathered. Among the dense throng, he managed to pick out the resplendent armor of his father. A pounding filled his chest when he noticed what could only be Logan, unconscious, in Aspen’s arms.

_Please let the professor be alright…I cannot bear the thought of any harm befalling him…_ Roman’s thoughts wandered as he worried about Logan’s wellbeing. Tearing himself away from the window, he returned to the door and proceeded to knock three times. When no answer came, his hand found the doorknob and tested it. The mechanism turned easily; Sir Byram and his fellow Knight were nowhere to be seen. The Prince smiled victoriously as he was once more free to roam about the halls.

His heart suddenly raced anew and he broke into a run, his mind razor focused on seeing the Professor. Rounding a corner at breakneck speed he nearly collided with his father who had also been moving at a brisk pace. The two stood there for a moment taking in what almost happened. Then, Roman saw how sickly pale Logan looked and caught a glimpse of the red-stained cloth wrapped around his torso. The sight made him gasp and tears instantly welled up at the corner of his eyes.

“Go back to your chambers, son. We have much to discuss.” Aspen spoke sternly, hinting that he was in a hurry.

“W-wha-what hap-happened… what happened to him?!” Roman felt a rush of emotions begin to pool inside him. He reached a shaking hand out to gently touch Logan’s arm; it felt frigid against his fingers.

“I will explain later. Right now, Prince Logan’s wounds must be attended to!” The unfiltered title poured out before Aspen could catch himself. _Confound it!_ He mentally berated himself for the slip. For a split second his lips twitched into a frown. It was too late to take it back though, he needed to get the injured lad some medical aid. So without waiting for his son to reply, he left hastily down the hall and proceeded towards his chambers.

Roman was frozen. _What had his father just called Logan? Prince?_ He shook his head, dizziness suddenly plaguing his mind. _Surely that was some slip of the tongue…what else could it of been?_ The flow of emotions now slowly gave way to one singular feeling; shocked disbelief.

_The Professor…royalty? But, that would mean…_ Small signs started to click into place as he thought back on previous conversations. A churning sensation quickly overtook his stomach. _If this news is true then there is no excusing how I have treated him thus far. I simply must discover the truth behind these turn of events._ With some effort, he pushed aside the feeling in his gut and ran to catch up with his Father.


	16. Chapter 16

The King burst open his chamber doors and strode across the room. A procession of doctors and nurses followed closely in toe. Being as delicate as he could, Logan was deposited face down on a covered bench. Aspen turned towards his medical staff and spoke softly. “Please, tend to his wounds as best you can.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The medical personnel spoke in unison before stepping forward to begin their work.

Aspen promptly stepped aside to allow them access. A worried frown had worked its way onto his face as he watched the nurses strip off the layers of torn fabric. This was the first time he’d seen the full extent of what Arneah’s wrath had done to the poor lad. The sight made his teeth and fists slowly clench in a fit of anger. _The depravity of that wretched woman knows no bounds. If only I had been more diligent in keeping him safe. This never would of happened._ He silently berated himself over the whole ordeal.

Just then, Roman barged in, he was determined (more like stubbornly obsessed) to question his father. But, seeing Logan’s wounds immediately forced him into a state of shocked silence. He’d frozen, dark brown eyes wide with fear, and mouth slightly ajar.

“I thought I had explicitly told you to return to your chambers, Roman.” Aspen spoke sternly and looked upon his son with mild annoyance. _Of all the times for him to not listen to me!_

Prince Roman jumped and was abruptly pulled out of his shocked state. He snapped his eyes up, and glared at his father for a moment, before looking back at the wounded Professor. “I might have if you hadn’t let something slip, oh father of mine. See, I heard you call the tutor _‘Prince’_ and I-mmrph!”

Aspen had flown across the room and placed a hand over his son’s mouth, effectively quieting him. His eyes burned with an intense warning glare that would have silenced even the most confident soldier. “Since you seem to lack any sense of self-control, you leave me no choice.” His tone was a low growl. In one fluid motion he spun Roman around, grabbed his left arm, and forced the young man to walk alongside him out of the room.

The two proceeded to walk in a familiar frigid silence only broken by the loud footfalls of their heeled boots which echoed through the empty halls.

\--------------------

Back in the King’s room, Logan’s wounds were being expertly cleaned and bandaged. The medical staff worked fervently, making sure to take the utmost care of Aspen’s guest.

It was some time later, well after the doctors had done their due diligence, before Logan opened his eyes. At first, he believed himself to be dreaming. _A plush bed instead of being chained to the wall? Likely some trick._ Then, his gaze shifted to take in the full room, and he immediately recognized where he was. His mind started racing trying to remember every detail of what had transpired earlier that day.

Everything leading up to when Aspen found him in the cellar was all crystal clear; but after that point, his memory went blank. _I must have fallen unconscious._ He silently concluded while peering down at the bandage cloth wrapped tightly around his torso. With a hesitant motion, he reached a hand behind him and tentatively smoothed his fingers over the cuts located across his back. Even the slightest of touch caused his wounds to flare up and he snapped his hand back with a quick hiss of breath.

He was certainly thankful to be alive, but Arneah had undoubtedly made sure to leave him something not easily overcome.

Trauma.

\--------------------

With a thunderous amount of force, Aspen threw open the door to Roman’s room and stormed in. He escorted his son to a chair and coaxed him to sit in it, before releasing his grip to walk back and close the door with a muted click.

The King had recovered from the initial flood of emotions, that were a result of Roman’s arrogance, and now asked his son in almost a hushed tone; “Do you find some amusement in deliberately disobeying me?” At this point, the King whirled around to fix Roman with a focused and calculating glare.

The Prince scoffed and then managed to flash his father a brilliant smile. “Oh I’m sorry, your _Majesty_ , did I touch a sore spot? I mean, I figured you had simply misspoken earlier. However, with your reaction and just how briskly you escorted me out of your chambers; I’m wondering now if I somehow stumbled upon something of significance?” He met Aspen’s gaze and thought for a second he saw the man flinch in response to his query.

Aspen was momentarily frozen in place as he internally deliberated on what to say. The sole reason for Logan to hide his title was currently tucked away in the dungeons… He flicked his eyes to the ceiling and then closed them. A long, and rather exasperated sigh, then left his lips; which was followed by the King schooling his tone as he carefully gave a response.

“Son, did you not once ponder on Logan’s vast amount of knowledge? On his skill with the blade? On the reason he insisted you to see him as an equal?” Aspen saw the gears start to turn behind Roman’s eyes as he slowly began to realize what this meant. The King continued with an even gentler tone. “Did none of that catch your attention?”

The Prince broke eye contact and stared at the floor while one hand slowly lifted to cover his mouth. All of his arrogance and bravado was suddenly stripped away. _I…it’s true…the Professor is royalty…I was so blind..how could I have not noticed!_ His thoughts then delved into something that shook the poor man to his core. “I…I forced myself on him…” The words came as a quiet mumble behind his hand. “I acted in such an unseemly manner..” He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m certain that he feels nothing but resentment towards me…his inclination to reciprocate had simply been desperate attempts at keeping up appearances. I’m such a fool!”

Aspen smiled gently and moved closer to place a supportive grip on his son’s shoulder. “Yes, your advances were surely overdone; but, that does not mean your feelings for him aren’t reciprocated. Treat him with the respect that he deserves and mayhaps consider giving him some much needed space. You don’t yet know what torment this life has plagued him with.”

Roman glanced up at his father with a worried expression plastered across his face. “I believe apologies and pampering are in order, I owe Logan so much more than what I gave him before this day.”


End file.
